Magie
by NVJM
Summary: La Magie est une science... en voici la preuve ! Parmi les divers sujets traités : Le voyage dans le temps, les Arts de l'esprit, la Magie d'un point de vue Physique, la Magie Ecrite (Runes) et bien d'autres choses...
1. Introduction

**La fiction qui suit est constituée de courts chapitres expliquant chacun un domaine de la Magie en particulier. **

**Le sommaire est en chapitre quatre. **

**L'histoire se déroule au temps des Maraudeurs.**

**Elle n'a aucun rapport plus ou moins direct avec une quelconque autre de mes fictions, malgré certains personnages identiques que vous croiserez.**

Tous les éléments inhérents à l'univers de Harry Potter appartient à JK Rowling et aux éventuels autres dépositaires légaux. Tout le reste, sans exception aucune, est de mon fait et m'appartient.

**La Magie**

**_Chapitre I : Introduction_**

_NOTE : cette fiction a fait l'objet d'une rapide MAJ le 3 mars 2014. Une refonte complète est en cours d'étude et sera postée à son achèvement. J'ignore encore combien de temps cela me prendra, mais aucun chapitre ne sera publié d'ici là._

_…_

_Trente Juin Mille neuf cent septante sept, château de Poudlard. Dans la grande salle._

Le banquet de fin d'année scolaire se déroulait avec une profusion de cris de joie et d'exclamations amusées, et ce dans presque toute la grande salle. La Maison Gryffondor avait, à la plus grande satisfaction de ses membres, remporté la Coupe des Quatre Maisons et par la même la tant convoitée Coupe de Quidditch, l'arrachant à quatre année de domination des Blaireaux.

James Potter se trouvait assit à discuter en compagnie de ses amis Peter Pettigrow, Remus Lupin et Sirius Black. Ils s'empiffraient tous plus ou moins proprement du festin gargantuesque qui s'étalait presque à perte de vue sur leur table. Il pouvait se voir là profusion de viandes, de légumes cuisinés, de fruits, de sauces, d'épices… de quoi donner le tournis à nos quatre amis.

Non loin de là, à la même table, Lily Evans se trouvait solitaire au milieu des autres filles de sixième année. Elle n'avait jamais réussi à entretenir des relations de bonne amitié avec elles, se contentant de la politesse minimale. Mais quand elle avait été nommée préfète, la jalousie s'était clairement exprimée, et ses camarades l'avaient rejetée froidement. Depuis lors, elle s'était réfugiée dans ses cours, augmentant ainsi considérablement son niveau, et s'octroyant une plus que confortable avance pour sa première place sur le tableau des points par élèves.

A la table des Serpentard, Severus Snape participait au banquet plus ouvertement que d'habitude. En effet, après avoir souhaité un bon appétit à ses deux voisins de côté, il s'était réfugié dans un livre de Potionnisme de haut niveau sans lancer un seul regard noir. Une telle sociabilité venant de sa part était un fait rarissime, digne des annales.

- Mes chers enfants ! S'exclama alors une voix que tous reconnurent comme étant celle du directeur Albus Dumbledore.

L'ensemble de la grande salle se calma rapidement, y inclus certains Gryffons farceurs, aussi étonnant que cela fusse.

- Mes chers enfants, répéta Dumbledore après quelques instants à attendre le silence. Afin de clôturer cette brillante année, j'ai une déclaration importante à vous faire !

L'attention de la foule d'élèves et des professeurs s'accrut en un instant. Même parmi les directeurs de Maisons, personne ne savait ce qu'allait dire le Directeur.

- Après une longue discussion, j'ai convaincu un professeur bien particulier de venir à Poudlard l'année prochaine, pour donner des cours de haut niveau. Je vous entends déjà soupirer, mes chers enfants, mais sachez que ces cours ne seront pas obligatoires, et que seuls ceux qui le veulent pourront y participer. Je vous conseille bien évidemment de vous y inscrire, vous y apprendrez quantité de choses utiles pour votre avenir sans avoir à feuilleter d'innombrables livres durant des années. Ces cours porteront sur tous les domaines, ceux étudiés à Poudlard, mais aussi bien d'autres, plus mystérieux. Les élèves de toutes les années pourront participer. Une présentation sera faite le jour de la rentrée, et j'espère que vous serez nombreux à vous inscrire sur les listes mises en place alors. Sur ce, bonne fin de repas à tous !

Déjà, quelques élèves cités plus haut étaient intéressés par l'opportunité offerte. Severus pensait pouvoir profiter de connaissances nouvelles en potionnisme, tandis que Lily voyait là une possibilité de s'occuper grandement afin d'oublier sa solitude. De leur côté, James et Sirius pensaient jouer des tours à ce professeur supplémentaire, et lui « chiper » des livres pour faire des farces de plus haut niveau. Remus, lui, était beaucoup plus sage et espérait apprendre de nombreuses choses utiles…

**_Magie_**

_Premier septembre mille neuf cent septante-sept, dans le Poudlard Express._

Le jour de la rentrée était enfin arrivé, et après avoir failli être en retard, le groupe d'élèves connu sous le nom de « Maraudeurs » se trouvait réunit dans un compartiment réservé. Depuis leur première année, ils s'arrangeaient pour aller dans le dernier compartiment du dernier wagon. Il s'agissait là du plus tranquille…

Mais il y avait beaucoup d'élèves de première année, ce cycle ci. Et ils avaient dut partager leur place avec une jeune fille, connue sous le nom de Lily… Bien que celle-ci eusse amplement préféré se trouver ailleurs…

- Lily ! Viens t'asseoir sur mes genoux si tu manques de place ! Proposa James.

- Tais-toi, Potter ! Répondit hargneusement Lily en relevant la tête de son livre. Sinon, je t'enlève des points !

- Mademoiselle fait sa préfète en chef ? Railla Sirius, méchamment.

- Parfaitement, Black ! Cria Lily. Dès que l'on arrive à l'école, je retire cinq points à Gryffondor ! Pour vous deux ! Et laissez-moi tranquille, ou j'augmente la dose !

- Dites-moi, les amis, demanda Remus pour occuper James et Sirius. A votre avis, à quoi ressemblera le nouveau professeur ?

- Je suis sûr et certain qu'il sera super vieux, avec une grande barbe blanche comme Dumbledore, s'exclama immédiatement Sirius.

- C'est vrai que d'après ce qu'a dit le Directeur, cela semble être le plus logique, dit James. Mais si ça ce trouve, c'est un vampire !

- Non, tu crois ? Frémit Peter.

- Mais non, je plaisante Queudver ! Jamais Dumbledore ne laisserait entrer de créature dangereuse à Poudlard !

Un toussotement vint de la gorge de Remus, qui avait considérablement pâli.

- J'en connais une, moi, dit-il tristement.

- Mais non, Mumus ! Réconfortèrent immédiatement Sirius et James. C'est juste une boule de poils avec une éruption cutanée une fois par mois ! Elle ne ferait pas de mal à une mouche.

Mais les quatre amis furent brusquement interrompus dans leur joviale discussion par quelques coups frappés à la porte de leur compartiment.

- Entrez ! S'exclama Lily, heureuse d'avoir de la visite pour changer l'air ambiant, trop imbécile à son goût.

Un jeune garçon sans insigne sur son uniforme apparût alors dans l'encadrure de la porte. Il avait les yeux et les cheveux marrons, ces derniers lui constituant une friche impressionnante sur la tête. Il pouvait sans peine porter concurrence à James du point de vue « jungle impénétrable ».

- Bonjour, dit-il poliment. Puis-je m'installer ici ? Il n'y a plus de place nulle part…

- Bien sûr, entre, répondit Lily avant que James ou Sirius ne refusent. Comment te nommes tu ? demanda t'elle alors que le jeune garçon refermait la porte en souriant et s'asseyait sur la dernière place de libre.

- Je me nomme Léonard, dit-il d'une voix douce. C'est un grand plaisir de rencontrer une jeune demoiselle aussi douce que vous, Miss Evans.

Il fit un baise-main parfait à Lily, s'attirant ainsi irrémédiablement les foudres de James et les rires des trois autres maraudeurs. De son côté, la jeune fille avait le teint complètement rouge de confusion.

- C'est ta première année à Poudlard ? Constata Lily sur le ton de la conversation, ne sachant que dire d'autre.

- Oui, effectivement, confirma Léo. J'espère que j'y serais bien accueilli…

Tandis que les Maraudeurs faisaient silence, écoutant presque religieusement en vue d'une farce à jouer, Lily continuait à discuter avec le jeune garçon, qui avait pris place à côté d'elle.

- Tu as appris il y a longtemps que tu étais un Sorcier ? Questionna Lily.

- Mes parents sont Moldus, répondit Léonard. Mais mon oncle est sorcier, et il m'a initié à toute cette bizarrerie à mes six ans. Dis-moi, que lis-tu ?

- ça ? Dit Lily en montrant son livre. C'est un traité de sortilège développé par le professeur Flitwick.

- Oh, oui ! Le traité sur les lois primaires de l'Art des Sortilèges ! Je le connais ! Il est passionnant, n'est-ce pas ? Filius Flitwick est vraiment un expert en son domaine !

- Tu as lu ce livre ? S'étonna Lily. Mais il est du niveau des Facultés !

- Cela ne veut rien dire, répondit Léo en souriant. Prendre de l'avance ne fait de mal à personne.

Lily, étonnée, ne répondit rien et se contenta de répondre au sourire de Léo. Elle appréciait bien ce jeune homme, il avait des manières qui lui plaisaient et il était très sympathique.

- Sinon, continua Lily, dans quelle maison penses-tu être ?

- J'irai sans aucun doute à Serpentard, répondit Léo avec assurance et avec un sourire en coin. La maison des rusés et des ambitieux.

Un reniflement de dédain se fit alors entendre chez les quatre autres garçons présents dans le compartiment.

- Dis plutôt la maison des Mangemorts ! S'exclama Sirius avec dégoût.

- Mr Black, dit Léonard durement et avec maturité, quand nous aurons besoin de vos commentaires dégradants, nous vous préviendrons, Miss Evans et moi. Suis-je clair ?

- Parle-moi un peu mieux, toi ! Grogna Sirius en se relevant.

- Black ! Il suffit ! S'écria Lily, en se levant à son tour. N'en a tu pas assez de toujours agresser les Serpentards ?

- Pourquoi en aurais-je marre ? Ce sont tous des futurs mages noirs !

- Sirius, cesse immédiatement, prévint Remus.

- Occupe toi de tes affaires, Lunard, grogna Sirius.

- Sirius ! S'exclama alors une autre voix.

Les regards se tournèrent alors vers James, calmement assis à sa place.

- Arrête d'embêter ce garçon, dit-il. S'il souhaite aller à Serpentard, c'est son choix ! De toute façon, ce n'est pas lui qui choisira. Peut-être n'y sera-t-il pas.

- Mouaif… j'ai du mal à y croire, mais bon… Allez, changeons de sujet ! Quelle farce va-t-on faire pour fêter la nouvelle rentrée ?

- Il faudrait quelque chose de gros, réfléchit James. Et sur toute l'école, pas que sur les Serpentards.

- Pourquoi pas des sortilèges de confusion sur les préfets ? Proposa Peter en souriant.

- Hem… fit une voix féminine.

- Ahlàlà, Peter, soupira James.

- Oh, excuse moi Lily ! S'empressa de dire l'adolescent. Je ne pensais pas le faire sur toi, vraiment !

- Eh bien voyons, comme si j'allais te croire ! Répondit la jeune fille. Vous n'en avez donc pas assez de vos farces stupides ?

- Stupides ? S'insurgea Sirius en ouvrant grands les yeux. Tu plaisantes Lily ! Il faut beaucoup de réflexion pour faire une bonne blague !

- N'allez pas me faire croire que les blagues rendent intelligents leurs concepteurs ! Grogna Lily. Ce n'est pas Dumbledore qui en a fait, sinon il ne serait pas directeur à l'heure actuelle !

Soudain, une voix dit :

- En sept années de scolarité à Poudlard, Albus Dumbledore a écopé de cinq mille huit cent douze heures de retenue pour diverses blagues ratées, et a fait perdre plus de points à la Maison Gryffondor qu'il ne lui en a rapporté, malgré les meilleurs scores jamais obtenus jusqu'à maintenant en métamorphose, charmes et duel.

C'était Léonard qui avait parlé.

- Comment tu sais ça, toi ? Demanda Sirius avec étonnement.

- Il l'a dit dans son autobiographie parue il y a cinq ans, répondit Léo. Il a même particulièrement insisté sur ce point.

- J'ignorais une telle chose, murmura James. Alors Lily-jolie, que dis tu de cela ?

- Que j'ai du mal à le croire aussi… ET JE T'AI DEJA DIT DE NE PAS M'APPELER COMME CA POTTER !

- Mais j'aime bien, moi !... soupira James.

- Moi, pas ! Ne t'avise pas de recommencer ! Suis-je claire ?

- Très claire, ma Lily-belle !

Une main vola alors dans le compartiment, et James se retrouva collé contre la vitre du train sous le choc, la joue droite toute rouge. Glissant contre la vitre avec un bruit de succion, il se retrouva au sol en position de carpette.

- JE NE VEUX PLUS T'ENTENDRE, COMPRIS !

- Oui, Lily-douce, répondit difficilement James.

Il se prit alors un coup de pied dans les parties, et hurla de douleur. Lily, elle, retourna à sa place passablement énervée, et retourna dans la lecture de son livre sans plus parler à personne…

**_A suivre_**


	2. Professeur Léonard

**La Magie**

_**Chapitre II : Professeur Léonard**_

_Château de Poudlard, vendredi premier septembre Mille neuf cent septante sept. Dans la grande salle…_

Les élèves de première année venaient tout juste d'arriver dans la grande salle, attendant avec angoisse leur répartition. A la table des Gryffondors, Lily scrutait la foule d'enfants à la recherche de son jeune ami Léonard. Elle ne savait point pourquoi, mais elle l'appréciait grandement, avec ses manières chevaleresques.

Non loin d'elle, un groupe de quatre garçons, généralement connu sous le nom des « Maraudeurs », était en train de finaliser le plan d'une farce de grande envergure…

- C'est bien compris, Queudver ? Demanda Sirius. Dès que l'attention est détournée vers les profs, tu te transformes et tu vas à la table des professeurs mettre une goutte de la potion dans chaque verre.

- Je vais me faire prendre ! Geignit Peter, en blanchissant.

- Pas si tu t'en tiens au plan ! Assura James. En plus, les profs seront trop occupés à arrêter les blagues pour te remarquer.

- Tu es vraiment sûr ? Demanda encore Peter, apeuré.

- Je ne pense pas qu'il soit très judicieux de faire cette farce ce soir, les amis, dit soudain Remus dans un souffle.

- Hein ? S'exclama Sirius, les yeux grands ouverts. Pourquoi dis-tu une pareille horreur, Lunard ?

- J'ai un mauvais pressentiment. La farce va rater, et nous allons nous faire prendre.

- C'est ton instinct qui te le dit ? Demanda sérieusement James, tandis que Sirius cessait de rire.

- Oui. Mieux vaut ne rien tenter ce soir.

James et Sirius se consultèrent du regard, et conclurent d'une même voix :

- Bon, nous allons voir comment se déroulent les choses alors.

_**Magie**_

_A la table des professeurs…_

Filius Flitwick, génie des Sortilèges de son état (cent vingt-quatre inventés ou améliorés à son actif), était en grande discussion avec l'illustre directeur de Poudlard, Albus Dumbledore.

- Albus, demanda t'il, où donc est notre nouveau collègue ?

- Je l'ignore, Filius. Il m'a écrit dans sa lettre qu'il arrivait aujourd'hui même… Bien qu'il soit encore temps, j'espère qu'il ne lui est rien arrivé de fâcheux…

- Et que devait-il enseigner, précisément ?

- De tout, répondit le directeur. Aussi bien les matières déjà étudiées ici que celles de niveau faculté. Même certaines qu'il a développées. Il a un vrai don pour l'explication, et parvient à faire comprendre à des enfants des matières très difficiles.

- Il semble vraiment prometteur, murmura Flitwick, pensif. Savez-vous à quoi il ressemble ?

- Oui, je l'ai déjà rencontré. Je n'oublierais jamais son visage. Il a les yeux et les cheveux marron, et mesure presque un mètre nonante. Ses traits sont durs, non pas sévères, mais semblables à ceux de quelqu'un qui a beaucoup vu. Mis à part cela néanmoins, je ne puis vous en dire plus. Voilà près de cinquante années que je l'ai vu, il a certainement changé.

- Cela lui ferait quel âge ?

- Environ quatre-vingt ans, je pense. J'ignore précisément son âge.

- Nous verrons bien s'il arrive durant le banquet, en ce cas.

- Oui, répondit Dumbledore. Allons, commençons la Répartition ! Minerva !

- De suite, Albus ! Répondit celle-ci, avant de dire d'une voix forte et claire : Afterwork-Cépatroto Brian !

- Serdaigle ! S'exclama le Choixpeau.

- Boumbadaboum Marc !

- Poufsouffle !

- Coincoin Michael !

- Serpentard !

- Leïla Kduconémara !

- Serpentard !

- Etrange cuvée, cette année, murmura James, qui ne savait pas si bien dire.

La liste de noms continua ainsi pendant de longues minutes, ponctuée par les applaudissements des maisons accueillant de nouveaux élèves. Enfin, on en arriva à la fin de la liste.

- Zzz Fainéant !

- Gryffondor !

A sa place, Lily commençait à s'inquiéter. Son ami Léonard n'avait pas eu son nom cité avant Laure Eal-Parckejlevobien, ni même après. D'ailleurs, Zzz Fainéant était le dernier nouvel élève présent dans la grande salle…

Regardant de nouveau sa liste, sans remarquer qu'il n'y avait plus de nouvel élève à attendre, le professeur McGonagall s'exclama :

- Léonard !

L'attention de Lily se retrouva accrue à la mention du nom de son ami. Mais où était-il ? Personne ne répondit à l'appel. La grande salle était toute entière silencieuse.

- Mr Léonard ? Demanda le professeur McGonagall en regardant autour d'elle.

Les portes de la grande salle s'ouvrirent soudain, et tous les regards se tournèrent vers le nouvel arrivant.

Léo se tenait là, paisible, sans sembler se rendre compte qu'il était en retard. Il referma la porte derrière lui, puis s'avança vers le Choixpeau tout en regardant les élèves de la grande salle. Il fit un sourire et un petit signe de la main à Lily en l'apercevant. Elle lui rendit un autre sourire, crispé, en guise de réponse.

Quand enfin il parvint au niveau du Choixpeau, le professeur McGonagall demanda :

- Mr Léonard ?

- Lui-même.

- Pouvons nous savoir où vous étiez, Mr Léonard ? Grogna sévèrement le professeur.

- Je faisais une petite ballade, répondit Léo innocemment et avec un visage d'ange qui ne prit pas.

- Pourquoi n'avez-vous pas suivis les autres élèves ? Dès que vous serez réparti, j'enlève vingt points à votre maison ! Allons, mettez le Choixpeau !

Léo s'exécuta, et prit l'illustre morceau de tissu entre ses mains, afin d'avoir la place de s'asseoir sur le tabouret. Il sauta sur ses pieds, mais manqua le tabouret lamentablement, et se réceptionna au sol de façon encore plus ridicule. Toute la grande salle s'exclama de rire.

- Tu ne peux pas faire un peu attention ? Hurla le Choixpeau, retourné à même le sol.

- Hou, mon lumbago ! S'exclama Léo, obtenant une seconde volée de rires des autres élèves.

- Mr Léonard ! Sermonna le professeur McGonagall, exaspérée.

- Voilà, voilà !

Sans plus attendre, il s'assit convenablement, et enfila le Choixpeau sur sa tête, faisant disparaître son visage. De sa place, Lily le regardait avec appréhension, espérant qu'il fût répartit dans sa maison. Au contraire, les Maraudeurs espéraient qu'il allât ailleurs, de préférence chez les Serpentards. Ils ne voulaient pas perdre vingt points si tôt dans l'année.

La réflexion du Choixpeau dura bien plus d'une minute, étonnant l'ensemble de la grande salle, et en inquiétant même certains. Soudain, coupant court au pourquoi du comment l'attente durait tant, un bruit reconnaissable entre mille s'éleva, d'abord faiblement, puis puissamment.

- RRRRRzzzzz… RRRRRzzzzz… RRRRRzzzzz…

- MR LEONARD ! Hurla le professeur McGonagall en tapant dans le dos de son élève, outrée.

- Hein ? Quoi ? Demanda celui-ci. Déjà le matin ?

- Cinquante points en moins à votre nouvelle maison ! Vous endormir pendant votre répartition ! Vous n'avez pas honte ?

- Ne vous énervez pas, Minerva ! S'exclama Léo en souriant, le Choixpeau relevé de son visage.

La plupart des élèves prirent un air horrifié. Il n'était même pas répartit, qu'il osait appeler un professeur par son prénom ? Quel culot !

Ladite Minerva se teint de rouge, mais se contint néanmoins, et ordonna au Choixpeau de se dépêcher.

- Bon, allez les enfants ! Dit Léo en tapotant le Choixpeau. Vous savez quoi dire !

- Oui oui, fit la voix de l'item magique. TABLE DES PROFESSEURS !

Lily, immédiatement suivie par les Maraudeurs, les professeurs et l'ensemble des élèves ouvrit grands les yeux en entendant cela. Il fallait que cela arrive. Le Choixpeau avait pété une durite, sûrement du fait de sa chute au sol. Qui donc allait payer le contrôle technique des mille ans ? Et la vidange ? Et la réparation de la carrosserie ?

Un moment de blanc passa, où personne n'osa parler. Léo, lui, ôta le Choixpeau de sa tête et le remit sur le tabouret. Puis il se tourna vers la grande salle silencieuse, et dit :

- Je voix que personne ne semble prendre le Choixpeau au sérieux. Et pourtant, c'est la vérité. Permettez moi de me présenter, je suis le professeur Léonard. Mon apparence porte à confusion, je ne fais effectivement pas mes septante cinq ans calendaires, et je m'en excuse. J'ai eu un petit problème temporel en venant ici.

Personne ne répondit rien, tous étant occupés à digérer ces paroles pour le moins étranges. A sa chaise, Lily pensait qu'il s'agissait d'une énorme farce. Sans rien ajouter d'autre, Léo alla à la place qui lui était réservée à la table des professeurs, juste à côté de Dumbledore.

- Bonjour Albus ! Excuse-moi du retard, mais Marie m'a longuement parlé.

Un sourire éclaira le visage de Dumbledore, qui se leva et s'exclama alors à l'intention de ses élèves :

- Mes chers enfants, malgré la récente confusion, je puis vous assurer que Mr Léonard est bel et bien votre nouveau professeur. Maintenant, je vous souhaite un bon appétit !

Les plats apparurent alors sur les tables, sortant immédiatement les plus goinfres de leur torpeur, puis les autres élèves, petit à petit. A la table des Gryffondors, au milieu d'un bourdonnement enflant de voix, les Maraudeurs étaient estomaqués, et Remus dit :

- Le voilà, mon mauvais pressentiment ! Il sait tout ce que nous avons prévu de faire !

- Mieux vaut reporter la farce à dans quelque jours, dit James. N'y va pas, Peter. Peter ?

Mais il n'y avait personne à la place de son camarade.

- Oh, non ! S'exclama Sirius. Trop tard !

Effectivement, se faufilant entre les pieds des différents élèves de Gryffondor, un rat bien connu portait entre ses dents une petite fiole à pipette.

- Scouic ! S'écria t'il philosophiquement en voyant apparaître une cage à rat devant lui, et en s'y engouffrant avant de parvenir à s'arrêter, provoquant la fermeture de sa prison.

- Scouic ! Couicouic ! Scouic !

A sa place, Léonard mangeait calmement en se balançant les jambes, un sourire en coin. Fort bien, ils n'avaient pas renoncé !

En effet, les trois Maraudeurs restants n'avaient plus le choix. Pour éviter à Peter de se faire prendre, ils devaient lancer leur blague.

- Prêts ? Chuchota James en sortant sa baguette sous la table.

- Prêts ! Répondirent silencieusement Sirius et Remus, pâles comme les fantômes.

- Maintenant !

Aussitôt, alors qu'il agitait sa baguette en une succession de mouvements de va-et-vient **(…), **un feu d'artifice explosa derrière la table des professeurs.

- La belle bleue ! S'exclama Léonard en admirant le feu vert et en se faisant entendre de tout le monde, tout en partant dans un rire enfantin.

Personne n'eut le temps de souffler, que le professeur Dumbledore se leva en criant de surprise. Sa barbe venait de prendre feu ! Mais pas un feu qui brûlait, une illusion de combustion, sans chaleur, qui se répandait au fur et à mesure que vous tentiez de l'éteindre. Dumbledore, parfaitement serein, se transforma rapidement en torche humaine, et se rassit à sa place comme si de rien n'était. Immédiatement, le feu changea de couleur, et plusieurs nouveaux feux d'artifice sortirent de son corps, pour exploser inoffensivement haut dans le ciel de la grande salle.

Tandis que les professeurs « normaux » tentaient d'aider leur directeur, Léonard s'esclaffait de son rire enfantin, et applaudissait de ses mains le spectacle.

_Ce zigoto ne peut pas être professeur, ce n'est pas possible ! _Pensa Severus en même temps que plusieurs élèves médusés devant le spectacle.

Mais personne n'eut de répit. Venant du plafond, des gouttes de potions étranges chutèrent dans chaque verre de la grande salle, sans se faire voir. Immédiatement, les élèves qui se désaltérèrent furent victimes de plusieurs effets étranges… Certains se transformaient en l'animal qui leur ressemblait le plus. Sirius –prenant part à la blague pour éviter d'être trop soupçonné- se métamorphosa en sa forme animagus, et aboya bruyamment. Chez les Poufsouffle, l'ont vit apparaître deux blaireaux et une girafe grandeur nature, dont la tête se perdait dans le plafond magique.

Mais les dégâts ne se limitaient pas là. Outre les transformations en animaux, certains élèves se voyaient victime de transformations caractérielles… Alors que certains calmes devenaient soudain nerveux, et hurlaient de colère contre tout, certains timides montèrent sur leur table et entamèrent un strip-tease. Les professeurs McGonagall et Slughorn ne furent pas en reste, et étonnèrent tout le monde en s'enivrant soudain, et en entamant des chansons paillardes.

- Ah qu'elles sont jolies, les filles du bas de la rue ! Laïlaïlaïlaï laïlaï ! Laïlaïlaïlaï laïlaï ! Hurla Slughorn.

- Deux zéro plus un, égal la carotte à papa ! S'exclama McGonagall.

Entre autres. Ils firent rapidement un concours de pets et de rots détonants.

Enumérer les diverses farces réalisées ce jour nécessiterait un arrêt sur image afin de l'étudier, car soudain, une voix s'éleva :

- STOP ! Cria t'elle fortement, se faisant entendre partout.

Tous les visages épargnés par les pigeons qui déféquaient sur tout ce qui bougeait se tournèrent vers la table des professeurs, et plus particulièrement sur le professeur Léonard. D'un geste désinvolte de la main, celui-ci éteignit la Bubus-Torche ® désennivra ses collègues des potions et de la métamorphose et les fit flatuler une dernière fois ; rhabilla les personnes souffrant de bouffées de chaleur et retransforma les animaux en leur forme originale. Puis il se rassit.

- Il est grand temps, je crois, que tout le monde aille se coucher ! Finissez votre repas, et au lit ! Le petit-déjeuner sera composé de ragoût de rat !

Remus, James et Sirius prirent un air horrifié en entendant cela.

_**A suivre**_


	3. L'introduction aux cours

**La Magie**

_**Chapitre III : L'introduction aux cours**_

_Le samedi quatre septembre mille neuf cent septante-sept, dans la grande salle de Poudlard…_

Le premier Septembre étant tombé cette année un mercredi, la semaine de cours était bien vite passée, à la grande joie des élèves. Et le grand jour était arrivé. Tous, sans aucune exception, de la première à la dernière année, se trouvaient réunis dans la grande salle du château, assis sur une succession de chaises alignées devant une estrade placée à la place habituelle de la table des professeurs. Ceux-ci étaient assis de par et d'autre de cette estrade, gardant néanmoins les élèves en vue, afin de palier à tout chahut. Inconsciemment, les élèves avaient reprise malgré tout la position des quatre tables –collées au mur pour l'occasion. En entrant, les Gryffondors étaient à gauche de la grande salle, les Poufsouffles venant ensuite en allant vers la droite. Puis les Serdaigles, et les Serpentards. Seuls les Volants acceptaient de côtoyer les Sifflants, et seuls les Rampants les moins puristes acceptaient les Planants à leurs côtés.

Le bruit des conversations s'interrompit soudainement lorsque les professeurs Dumbledore et Léonard arrivèrent ensemble dans la grande salle. Alors que le directeur allait s'asseoir, Léo prit place au milieu de l'estrade, bien en vue de tous. Regardant la grande salle pendant quelques secondes, il fit une maigre grimace qui ne passa pas inaperçue. Levant les mains au ciel, il provoqua un concert de hurlements de frayeur. Quasiment toutes les chaises s'étaient soulevées dans les airs, et se mirent à voler en tous sens. Quelques instants plus tard, il n'y avait plus aucune distinction entre les maisons. Toutes étaient mélangées. De plus, plus l'on s'éloignait de l'estrade, plus les chaises flottaient haut dans la pièce, permettant à tous de bien voir leur professeur.

- Voilà qui est mieux ! S'exclama celui-ci, au grand amusement du reste des professeurs, qui approuvaient son action.

Regardant qui était leur voisin, les élèves purent voir avec étonnement que leurs écussons et toutes les marques permettant d'identifier leur maison avaient disparues. Si la plupart ne s'en préoccupèrent pas, la majorité des Serpents et des Gryffons s'en horrifièrent. Lily, elle, n'était pas gênée d'être aux côtés de Severus mais James s'horrifia en découvrant Marleganicus Flint, le capitaine de l'équipe de Quidditch de Serpentard, assis à ses côtés.

- Bien, Bonjour à tous ! S'exclama le professeur Léonard. Je pense que, tous, vous êtes fort pressés de savoir ce que nous allons étudier dans mes cours ! Avant tout, il vous faut néanmoins savoir quelques petites choses. Par exemple, je suis d'une nature fort généreuse, lorsqu'un de mes collègues vous donnera dix points, je vous en donnerais cinquante. Mais sachez que lorsque vous perdrez dix points dans un autre cours, je n'hésiterais pas un instant à vider le sablier de votre maison ! Vous voilà prévenus ! De plus, sachez que mes cours ne seront pas un lieu de récréation, à quel instant que ce fut ! Il nous arrivera de pratiquer des jeux éducatifs, mais vous devrez garder votre calme et la maîtrise de vous-même tout du long ! Tout chahut provoquera la désertification de votre sablier de maison, irrémédiablement, jusqu'à la fin de l'année, et avec une éternité de retenues plus que désagréables. Pour ceux qui doutent, sachez que les gradins du stade de Quidditch ont bien besoin d'un nettoyage à la brosse à dent…

Une vague d'appréhension passa soudain sur l'ensemble des élèves. Ce professeur était-il un fou ? Il n'oserait point faire cela, tout de même ! Certains semblaient prendre ses menaces plus qu'au sérieux…

- En dehors des cours qui auront lieu communément à tous les élèves, certains ne seront donnés qu'en privé, aux seuls élèves volontaires. Des listes seront établies à la sortie de la salle. Sachez qu'une fois inscrit sur ces listes, il ne vous sera plus possible de vous en retirer ! Mais maintenant, je vais enfin répondre à vos attentes ! Voici la liste complète de ce que je vous propose d'étudier durant cette année !

Le mur du fond de la salle se transforma soudain en écran géant, et fit apparaître une liste de noms et des termes plus qu'alléchants les uns que les autres…

**Sommaire au chapitre suivant.**


	4. Sommaire

**_Chapitre IV : Sommaire_**

_Mise à jour du 26/3/2013 : Il y a actuellement septante-deux (72) sujets de développés._

L'Occlumencie **(Chapitre 5)**

La Légilimencie **(Chapitre 6)**

Les Arts de l'Esprit **(Chapitre 7)**

- _La Noétique et les Arts de l'Esprit _**(Chapitre 8)**

La Méditation Magique **(Chapitre 9)**

L'Art Fantôme **(Chapitre 10)**

…

_Les niveaux de l'Apprentissage Magique _**(Chapitre 11)**

…

La Matière Magique **(Chapitre 12)**

La Vie et la Matière Magique **(Chapitre 13)**

Les Liens des Matières.** (Chapitre 14)**

Les Forces de la Matière.** (Chapitre 15)**

La Conduction Magique **(Chapitre 16)**

_- Baguettes et Bourdons_

_- Corps_

_- Matière Minérale_

_- Le Réseau Magique_

_…_

_La Vision magique (Chapitre 17)_

_…_

_La création et le mélange des sortilèges (Chapitre 18)_

_…_

_La Magie temporelle (Chapitre 19)_

_…_

_Au-delà de la matière magique (Chapitre 20)_

_…_

_La Magie dimensionnelle (Chapitre 21)_

_La Magie Inter-dimensionnelle (Chapitre 22)_

_La Magie Temporelle Inter-dimensionnelle (Chapitre 23)_

_…_

L'Arithmancie **(Chapitre 24)**

Les Runes magiques **(Chapitre 25)**

_- Pentacles Magiques_

_- Création de nouvelles runes_

_- Création de sorts runiques_

_- Magie runique_

…

Magie noire et magie blanche **(Chapitre 26)**

Les Sorts de soin **(Chapitre 27)**

La Nécromancie **(Chapitre 28)**

…

La Séparation de la matière **(Chapitre 29)**

Connaissance de la matière magique **(Chapitre 30)**

_- Le Mithril (exemple)_

…

La Magie Elémentaire de base (eau, feu, air et terre) **(Chapitre 31)**

…

La Maîtrise de la matière magique **(Chapitre 32)**

_- Amélioration de la magie élémentaire de base_

La Magie élémentaire supérieure : Foudre, froid, chaleur, lumière, obscurité. **(Chapitre 33)**

_- Transplanage instantané (Luminoplanage et Magiplanage)_

Les « autres » forces de la matière. **(Chapitre 34)**

…

La Transformation animagus **(Chapitre 35)**

La Métamorphomagie **(Chapitre 36)**

La Transformation animagus Multiple **(Chapitre 37)**

L'Anilangage **(Chapitre 38)**

Les Sorts animaliers **(Chapitre 39)**

AMAC : Arts Magiques Animaliers Corporels **(Chapitre 40)**

…

Le Duellisme **(Chapitre 41)**

L'Expérience de duel **(Chapitre 42)**

L'Entraînement magique **(Chapitre 43)**

Les Techniques de duel avancées **(Chapitre 47)**

La Physique Magique **(Chapitre 45)**

…

La Divination **(Chapitre 46)**

…

**_Cours classiques_**

_- Métamorphose _**(Chapitre 47)**

_- Sortilèges et DCFM _**(Chapitre 48)**

_- Différenciation de la Magie maîtrisée (différence entre charmes, enchantements, sortilèges et autres)_** (Chapitre 49)**

_- Potionnisme avancé _**(Chapitre 50)**

_- Alchimie _**(Chapitre 51)**

…

Les Maladies Magiques **(Chapitre 52)**

…

Les Rituels Magiques **(Chapitre 53)**

…

Les Magies non sorcières **(Chapitre 54)**

…

Les différentes créatures magiques **(Chapitre 55)**

…

**_(Découpage provisoire des chapitres par cour)_**

**_(Mises à jour régulières probables)_**


	5. L'occlumencie

**_Chapitre V : L'Occlumencie_**

_Château de Poudlard, dans la grande salle…_

- Pour ce premier cours, mes chers élèves et collègues professeurs, dit Léonard, nous allons aborder le sujet merveilleux de l'Occlumencie ! Tout d'abord, qu'est l'Occlumencie ? L'un de vous a t'il une petite idée ? Monsieur…

- Snape, répondit un jeune homme aux cheveux gras. C'est le moyen de protéger son esprit contre les intrusions extérieures.

- Exactement ! Dit Léonard. Il s'agit là de l'explication large, nous allons voir la multitude de domaines que touche l'Occlumencie. Tout d'abord, il y a la protection de son propre esprit, comme l'a dit justement Mr Snape. Mais il y a aussi l'établissement de barrières dans d'autres esprits, l'amélioration de ses capacités mentales, la capacité de télépathie, la création de faux souvenirs, l'exploitation des vrais, et je pourrais parler ainsi pendant des jours et des jours sans discontinuer ! Nombre de ces domaines relèvent malgré tout plus du domaine des Arts de l'Esprit que du domaine de l'Occlumencie. Mais voyez plutôt sur l'écran derrière moi, je vais maintenant expliquer les bases théoriques de l'Occlumencie.

L'écran géant mural placé au fond de la Grande Salle se couvrit soudain d'une multitude de phrases. Lévitant dans les airs, Léonard se plaça juste à côté de celle qu'il fallait commencer par lire…

**_NdA : Pour vous permettre une compréhension optimale de ce qui suit, le chapitre passe maintenant en vue documentée._**

**_I) Types d'Occlumencie_**

Occlumencie « Forteresse » : L'esprit et le subconscient de l'Occlumens imaginent un lieu qu'ils affectionnent et qui deviendra une forteresse où seront gardés les souvenirs. Il faut une volonté de l'esprit très forte pour pouvoir créer des défenses. Sur une échelle de difficulté partant de un pour le plus facile, cette technique est placée au niveau cinq.

Occlumencie « Neuronique » : L'esprit et le subconscient de l'Occlumens imaginent un « cerveau » dans lequel les souvenirs voyages entre les neurones tels des pulsations électriques. Plus les souvenirs sont importants, plus ils voyagent vite et plus ils sont difficiles à attraper pour des Legilimens. Cette technique est de niveau quatre en se basant sur une échelle ayant un pour niveau le plus facile.

Occlumencie « Sphérique » : L'esprit et le subconscient de l'Occlumens symbolisent les souvenirs par des sphères argentées plus ou moins grosses selon la taille des souvenirs. Les plus importants souvenirs sont conservés au centre d'une boule formée par la totalité des souvenirs, tandis que les moins importants sont conservés vers l'extérieur de la boule. Chaque sphère peut être entourée d'une « bulle » ou « coque » qui la protège des intrus. La résistance et le nombre de ces coques dépendent de l'endurance physique et magique de l'Occlumens. Cette technique est de niveau trois en se basant sur une échelle ayant un pour niveau le plus facile.

Occlumencie « Catapulte » : C'est la seconde plus facile, mais aussi la plus dangereuse. Les souvenirs les moins importants sont projetés sur l'intrus très fortement afin de le chasser. Si le Legilimens est assez puissant, ces souvenirs risquent la destruction et cela peut endommager le cerveau de l'Occlumens. Cette technique est de niveau deux en se basant sur une échelle ayant un pour niveau le plus facile.

Occlumencie classique : C'est la plus répandue et la plus facile à maîtriser. Il n'y a aucun décor, aucune vision. L'Occlumens créé des boucliers invisibles pour protéger ses souvenirs. La résistance de ces boucliers dépend de la force et de l'endurance magique de l'Occlumens. Cette technique est de niveau un en se basant sur une échelle ayant un pour niveau le plus facile.

Occlumencie « réverbératrice » : Il s'agit là d'une variante de l'Occlumencie classique, où l'Occlumens, ne pouvant encore ériger de bouclier, construit une succession de « miroirs » mentaux, censés tromper le Legilimens envahisseur, et le fatiguer suffisement pour le forcer à partir de lui-même. Il s'agit là du niveau de base de l'Occlumencie.

**_NdA : Retour au dialogue_**

- Ces formes d'Occlumencie ne sont néanmoins pas les formes définitives des défenses d'esprit, dit le professeur Léonard. Elles ne sont que des techniques et des décors. Chaque Occlumens a sa façon propre d'ériger ses défenses. C'est cela qui fait que certains d'entre nous, de peu d'imagination, seront vite compris et vaincus par des Legilimens et au contraire des gens, de beaucoup d'imagination, créeront des défenses complexes, recherchées et raffinées pouvant distraite l'intrus, le retarder, etc, suffisamment pour le vaincre. Même si ces personnes sont nulles en magie « classique ». **_Les seules limites à vos capacités mentales sont celles que vous vous imposez_** ! Imaginez un infirme incapable de tenir sa baguette droite massacrer Voldemort en le rendant incapable de bouger, grâce à une attaque Legilimencienne ayant anéantie sa zone cervicale contrôlant le mouvement ? Je trouve que cela serait fort amusant !

- Maintenant, continua Léonard, nous allons apprendre comment ériger des défenses de base. Pour commencer, les « murs ». Il en existe de nombreuses sortes, dont voici les plus courants :

L'affichage du tableau changea soudain.

_Les Boucliers Magiques Mentaux. _**Voici les différents types de boucliers mentaux présentés avec l'Occlumencie de Léo.**

_- Bouclier Magico-Physique :_** Celui-ci est un bouclier de Magie Libre arrêtant uniquement les attaques physiques.**

_- Bouclier Magico-Magique :_** Celui-ci est constitué de Magie Libre, et n'arrête que les attaques magiques.**

_- Bouclier Physico-physique :_** Ceci est un bouclier constitué de Magie non libre, maîtrisée et rangée d'une certaine façon, afin d'arrêter magiquement les attaques physiques.**

_- Bouclier Physico-magique :_** Celui-ci est un bouclier constitué de Magie non libre, maîtrisée et rangée d'une certaine façon, mais n'arrêtant que les attaques magiques.**

**- **Il est très simple de construire un « mur » d'Occlumencie, expliqua Léonard, une fois que tous eurent prit note de la liste. Imaginez, d'un côté, vos pensées et le lien entre votre esprit et votre corps. De l'autre, ce qui entoure votre esprit, à savoir : l'inconscient. Représentez-vous un mur, le plus puissant possible, entre les deux. Ça y'est ! Vous venez de créer votre première défense d'Occlumencie ! Bien entendu, elle ne résistera pas ainsi à la moindre attaque de Légilimencie. Cela serait trop simple ! Vous devez imaginer des fondations puissantes, reliées aux autres murs que vous allez ajouter à votre esprit, incorporées au « noyau » de vos pensées. C'est une question de volonté.

- Ensuite, quelle nature donner à votre mur ?

Pour les Boucliers Magico-Physiques, c'est la Magie Libre qui stoppe les attaques physiques. Pour ce faire, les particules de Magie se lient à la matière baryonique **(= Les atomes). **Ce faisant, elles en entraîne une certaine quantité, en fonction de la puissance mise en œuvre. Ce sont les atomes de matière baryonique utilisés qui stoppent les attaquent physiques.

Pour les Boucliers Magico-Magique, les particules de Magie restent solitaires. Il s'agit simplement de créer un courant de Magie, tel un vent puissant, dont la force entraînera toutes les particules de Magie des attaques ennemies. Attention, si cette dite attaque use de matière baryonique, celle-ci ne sera pas stoppée.

Pour les Boucliers Physico-physiques, il s'agit en réalité de particules de Magie stoppées ou ralenties suffisamment pour les rendre immobiles à l'observation à l'œil nu. Le résultat est tellement condensé que le bouclier en devient visible, et arrête les attaques physiques. Contrairement à ce que l'on pourrait croire, le fait que les particules de Magie du bouclier soient stoppées ne permet pas d'arrêter les attaques magiques.

Enfin, pour les Boucliers Physico-magiques, il s'agit d'un bouclier fort semblable à celui décrit précédemment, mais tournant sur lui-même, ce qui permet de stopper les attaques magiques avec une consistance physique. Les attaques physiques peuvent aussi être stoppées, dans une certaine mesure. Ce style de bouclier est le plus polyvalent des quatre, mais il n'obtient pas d'aussi bons résultats que les autres dans leur domaine respectif, et il est plus compliqué à mettre en œuvre. De plus, il arrive que les particules de Magie stoppées fassent croître le bouclier. Cela peut-être très dangereux si vous n'avez pas la force de maîtriser ce regain de puissance magique.

- Il y a encore d'autres styles de boucliers usant de la magie, mais il faut tout d'abord savoir : quel rapport cela a-t-il avec l'Occlumencie ?

Ce qu'il faut savoir, c'est que les souvenirs sont en réalité des particules de Magie dites « conscientes », ou « éveillées ». C'est-à-dire qu'elles renferment quelque chose, un souvenir en général. C'est cet ensemble de souvenirs que le conscient manipule pour former les pensées. Nous verrons cela plus en détail dans le chapitre des Arts de l'Esprit.

- Pour continuer dans le domaine de l'Occlumencie, étudions maintenant la façon de condenser les « murs » en un seul, et la façon de les raccorder tous. A vôtre avis, comment faut-il faire ? Oui, Mr Snape ?

- Il faut les superposer légèrement ? Proposa Severus.

- Non, ce n'est pas cela, Monsieur Snape, contredit Léonard. Personne d'autre ? Alors, en fait, il faut tout simplement visualiser vos défenses en pensée et vouloir les raccorder entre elles. Et cela suffit pour qu'elles se rapprochent jusqu'à se coller ! En revanche, si elles sont désormais réunies, les raccordements ainsi effectués auront affaibli l'ensemble du rempart, il vous faudra donc travailler à l'améliorer. Cela est très simple : Entre vos murs, rajoutez des assises ! Ou, autrement dit, des murs mis en forme de cylindres. De cette façon, vos défenses s'en trouveront énormément renforcées sans grands efforts.

- Ensuite, pour continuer dans le domaine de l'érection des défenses mentales, voyons l'usage des Runes ! Leur emploi mental est légèrement différent de la réalité, mais le résultat est le même. Elles consistent en fait à permettre à votre inconscient de canaliser votre énergie magique pour permettre à votre conscient de se consacrer à d'autres tâches. Cela vous permet d'augmenter votre vitesse de réaction, vos réflexes, votre temps de réflexion, et la plupart de vos capacités mentales.

Pour commencer, sachez qu'en magie, les runes n'ont rien à voir avec un quelconque alphabet ! De plus, pour faire tomber les idées reçues, il faut savoir qu'il est totalement impossible de créer un sortilège en traçant une rune que l'on ne connaît pas ou que l'on retranscrit d'un livre ! Si la magie Runique se nomme aussi « Magie Ecrite », cela n'est pas pour rien ! Vous en apprendrez néanmoins plus durant les cours correspondants. En attendant, je me contenterais de décrire leur usage en Occlumencie et Arts de l'Esprit.

D'un geste de la main, Léonard fit changer l'affichage de son tableau, laissant apparaître un schéma runique.

- Les runes, en vérité, ressemblent plus qu'autre chose à l'électronique Moldu, et à leurs circuits imprimés. En gros, les runes Occlumenciennes sont la version miniaturisée des runes classiques, leur équivalent électronique. L'image que vous pouvez voir représente le système runique d'un seul mur ou d'une seule assise de mes propres défenses. Je possède un total de six murs et douze assises pour un neurone défendu, tout en sachant que je défends toute la surface de mon cerveau sur une épaisseur d'environ cinq mille neurones. Calculez combien cela fait de défenses runaires comme celle-ci.

- Cela fait nonante mille pentacles pour tout votre cerveau ? S'exclama le professeur Dumbledore après quelques instants, impressionné.

- Non Albus, contredit Léonard en souriant. Cela fait nonante mille pentacles pour une seule ligne de neurones partant du centre de mon cerveau. En sachant qu'un cerveau humain est composé de plusieurs milliers de milliards de neurones, l'on peut estimer que je possède quelques milliards de milliards de milliards de pentacles comme celui-ci pour assurer ma défense.

A ces mots, plus personne dans la salle n'osa faire le plus infime bruit. Il plaisantait, n'est ce pas ? Cela n'était pas possible !

- Mais, professeur ! S'exclama à nouveau Dumbledore, le plus calé de la salle pour le domaine de l'Occlumencie. Cela n'est pas possible ! Il vous faudrait des milliers d'années pour faire cela !

- Des dizaines de milliers d'années, tu veux dire, Albus, répondit Léonard. Mais en y allant pentacle par pentacle, et même rune par rune. Hors, il y a des moyens pour construire plusieurs milliers de runes par seconde. Savez-vous comment ?

A nouveau, personne ne répondit.

- Vous m'étonnez, dit Léonard. Bien, en réalité, il existe deux méthodes différentes. La première est d'user d'une distorsion temporelle sur soi, pour faire en sorte qu'une seconde de la réalité majeure devienne plusieures années d'une réalité mineure. Ensuite, la seconde est tout simplement de commencer par créer un pentacle de runes complexes.

Quelle est la différence, me direz-vous ? Et bien, les runes que vous pouvez voir ici sont des runes simple, de base, nommée « Runes de Maintenance ». Ces runes n'ont que peu de capacités, malgré leur rôle indispensable dans tout pentacle. Les Runes complexes, hors le fait d'avoir la capacité de réaliser plusieures actions à la fois, peuvent se permettre de le faire de leur plein gré, où d'être programmées pour réaliser certaines actions. C'est pour cette raison que je n'ai passé qu'environ dix mois de ma vie à travailler sur mes défenses, et que le reste du travail a été réalisé automatiquement par mes runes. Bien entendu, il faut intervenir régulièrement pour surveiller le travail réalisé. Sinon, vous prenez le risque de perdre le contrôle de vos runes, ce qui se révèle immédiatement plus que néfaste.

- Comment perd-on le contrôle de ses runes, professeur ? Demanda Severus Snape.

- Il y a d'innombrables façons, Mr Snape, répondit Léonard. Comme je l'ai dit, en oubliant de surveiller ses runes, ou encore en subissant une forte attaque de Légilimencie. En naissant avec une anomalie au cerveau, une partie plus ou moins développée et étant ainsi légèrement imprévisible.

Aussi, en transformant maladroitement ses capacités mentales, l'on peut se rendre fou en quelques instants, et même se développer une véritable double personnalité.

Car il faut en effet savoir que vos défenses constituent une zone de votre cerveau et de votre esprit « maîtrisée ». En revanche, le reste est une zone que la nature a « automatisée » à votre naissance et tout au long de votre vie. Cette dernière zone réalise ses actions par elle-même, par adaptation à vos actes de la vie de tous les jours, par réflexes, et par rapport à vos réalisations Occlumenciennes. Pour parvenir à la maîtriser, il y a plusieures méthodes.

La première consiste à y aller petit à petit, en prenant le risque de commettre une erreur, et donc de vous rendre légèrement fou.

La seconde consiste à endormir votre cerveau, c'est-à-dire, en gros, à vous transformer en légume en désactivant toutes les fonctions non vitales. Cela permet de travailler à la maîtrise de votre cerveau sans grands dangers internes. Il faut en revanche faire auparavant très attention aux dangers externes. Si l'un de vos ennemis profite de votre incapacité à vous défendre pour vous planter un couteau dans le cœur, vous n'aurez pas le temps de revenir à la réalité, et ne pourrez que mourir.

Je vous conseille donc, avant de vous transformer en légume, de vous isoler dans une distorsion temporelle de réalité mineure. Personnellement, c'est ce que j'ai fait. Pendant que je devenais vulnérable durant une dizaine de secondes, environ un an s'écoulait pour mon esprit.

- Mais comment avez-vous fait pour revenir à la réalité, professeur ? Questionna Lily.

Elle rougit immédiatement, comprenant en un instant l'idiotie de sa question.

- Tout simplement en réactivant de l'intérieur mes capacités cervicales, miss Evans. Mais vous avez néanmoins eut raison de poser cette question. Comment faire ?

Nous verrons tout cela plus en détails durant le cours sur les Particules de Magie. Mais, pour faire simple, vous devez savoir que la Magie ne « meurt » pas, ni ne disparaît. Elle est « éveillée » ou « endormie », mais est toujours présente. Pour parvenir à se réveiller seul après une légumisation, il faut commencer le travail en isolant l'arrivée de nouvelles particules de magie et en recyclant toutes celles qu'il vous reste afin qu'elles servent encore et encore. En plus de vous permettre de vous réveiller, cette méthode vous aide à considérablement augmenter vos capacités mémorielles.

Dans la salle, presque personne n'osait mettre en doute les propos du professeur, bien que la plupart doutaient qu'il soit possible de réaliser tant de choses en une vie, malgré des distorsions temporelles probablement fictives…

- Bien, s'exclama le professeur Léonard en éteignant son écran magique. C'est là tout ce qui était propre au domaine de l'Occlumencie à proprement parler. Tout ce qui nous reste concernant la défense de l'esprit sera abordé durant le cours des Arts de l'Esprit. Mais en attendant, je vous conseille d'aller prendre un bon repas et une bonne nuit de sommeil ! Nous nous retrouverons ici au prochain cours, pour parler de la Légilimencie ! Au revoir à tous !

**_A suivre_**


	6. La Légilimencie

**_Chapitre VI : La Légilimencie_**

_Château de Poudlard, dans la grande salle…_

Pour les élèves et les enseignants conjoints, l'heure tant attendue du cours de Légilimencie donné par le professeur Léonard était enfin arrivée.

Depuis le précédent cours, dimanche dernier, plusieurs élèves avaient essayé de mettre en application ce qu'ils avaient appris. La plus grande partie avait tout abandonné après plusieurs soirs sans aucun résultat, et le reste avait fini à l'infirmerie avec des maux de tête plus que dérangeants.

Comme pour les leçons précédentes, dès que tous les étudiants se furent installés, les chaises se réorganisèrent pour mélanger toutes les maisons, et optèrent pour une élévation typique des gradins Moldus. Ce fut après seulement quelques instants d'attente que le professeur Dumbledore arriva avec son collègue, le professeur Léonard. Ils se séparèrent néanmoins rapidement…

- Bien, bonjour à tous ! S'exclama l'enfant professeur en sautillant jusqu'à l'estrade où il donnait ses cours, et en souriant de toutes ses dents. Aujourd'hui, comme prévu, nous allons étudier la Légilimencie ! Tout d'abord, qui peut me donner la définition de ce terme ? Oui, Mr Snape ?

- C'est le moyen d'attaquer un esprit avec sa volonté, dit le jeune Serpentard.

Il avait été grandement impressionné et intéressé par le précédent cours sur l'Occlumencie, et s'était beaucoup documenté sur le sujet.

- C'est exact, répondit Léonard. Ce point étant établi, je vais commencer par le commencement, c'est-à-dire : par définir les étapes d'une bonne attaque de Légilimencie.

I) Parvenir à matérialiser sa volonté hors de son esprit

II) Résister à la Magie Ambiante durant le voyage vers la cible

III) Entrer en contact avec l'esprit de la cible

IV) S'établir aux frontières de l'esprit de la cible

V) Repérer le terrain

VI) Lancer une attaque

VII) Vaincre

VIII) Handicaper par la Légilimencie

IX) Tuer par la Légilimencie

X) Ruses et astuces

XI) Tactiques, I

XII) Tactiques, II

XIII) Communiquer avec la Légilimencie

XIV) Vers les Arts de l'Esprit

- Nous allons y aller point par point, dit le professeur Léonard en faisant apparaître un texte sur son écran magique. Il se mit alors à lire à voix haute :

**_Premier Point : Parvenir à matérialiser sa volonté hors de son esprit._**

_Pour ce faire, il y a deux conditions à la réussite. Tout d'abord, et tout simplement, vouloir faire évoluer son esprit hors de son enveloppe charnelle. Ensuite, parvenir à concentrer suffisement de particules de Magie pour pouvoir se « tracer un chemin » fait d'une magie amicale et maîtrisée._

- Pour être plus clair, dit Léonard en interrompant sa lecture, il faut se rappeler que les Particules de Magie sont soit « Eveillées » soit « Endormies ». Ces deux familles principales sont elles-mêmes divisées en maintes autres sous-familles. Entre autre, les Particules de Magie dites « Eveillées » contiennent les particules indépendantes et celles dépendantes. Quelle différence ? Tout simplement, les dépendantes appartiennent à un esprit. A l'inverse, les indépendantes n'ont plus d'esprit propre, et cherchent à s'imprégner dans le premier venu. Malheureusement, cet effet provoque ce que l'on peut appeler une « neutralisation » des particules de tous bords. Autrement dit, elles deviennent toutes parfaitement assimilables en un instant, mais aussi quelque peu rebelles à toute tentative de maîtrise venant d'un esprit. Plus de précisions viendront durant le cours sur les particules de magie.

- Avec ce que je viens de vous dire, je pense que vous aurez compris comment faire pour lancer correctement une attaqué Legilimencienne ? Oui, jeune fille ? Votre nom ?

Au premier rang, une jeune première année avait levée la main.

- Hum, Louise, Louise d'Aures, professeur. Il faut construire des boucliers d'Occlumencie autour de sa volonté ?

- Exactement ! S'exclama Léonard en souriant à la jeune fille.

_A présent que ce point est vu, il faut apprendre à…_

**_Second point : Résister à la Magie Ambiante durant le voyage vers la cible_**

_Vous l'apprendrez plus avant dans nos études, la matière magique est très volatile. Pour parvenir à lancer une attaque légilimencienne, avant de la réussir, il faut pourvoir faire traverser l'espace à sa volonté et à ses particules de magie propres. Comment faire ? _

- Oui, miss Evans ?

- Il faut avoir la volonté de le faire ?

- Exactement !

_Sachez que la « volonté » de la magie naturelle, ou la pression qu'elle exerce sur vous et votre magie, est limitée. Il vous suffit, artificiellement, d'avoir une volonté plus grande que celle de la magie naturelle pour pouvoir traverser l'espace. Par la suite, la distance que vous pouvez parcourir est bien entendu dépendante de votre endurance magique. Mais nous verrons ces quelques détails dans les cours à propos de la matière magique._

_Maintenant, voyons l'étape suivante._

_**Troisième point**_** : **_**Entrer en contact avec l'esprit de la cible**_

- Ce faire requiert une grande maîtrise de sa magie. En effet, pour pouvoir ainsi investir l'esprit de la cible, il faut avoir une volonté supérieure à la sienne au moment de l'entrée. Mais il faut néanmoins que cette supériorité soit la plus minime possible. En effet, une trop grande puissance serait immédiatement détectée, même par le plus nul d'entre nous, pour ne pas mâcher mes mots.

C'est pour ces trois raisons décrites précédemment qu'un contact visuel est extrêmement utile,

**_Quatrième point : S'établir aux frontières de l'esprit de la cible_**

- Maintenant que vous êtes entré dans l'esprit de votre cible, il faut que vous puissiez vous y mouvoir.

_Pour ce faire, en plus d'avoir besoin des capacités nécessaires à l'entrée, il faut aussi avoir la capacité de s'adapter aux changements de puissance de la magie de l'esprit envahi. _

_Effectivement, celui-ci n'a pas la même puissance en son cœur qu'en sa surface. Pour un être humain, cela varie généralement du simple au triple. _

_Il vous faut donc parvenir, si vous voulez une réussite complète sans traces, être capable de porter votre puissance magique à un taux plus important que le maximum inconscient de celui de la cible. De plus, il faut être capable de le faire à une extrême vitesse. Car, si votre volonté va faire que vos particules de magie vont tenter de résister, si elles sont moins puissantes que celles de votre adversaire, alors elles vont être chassées à une vitesse impressionnante. Vous disposez pour ce faire d'environ un dixième de seconde, temps de résistance de votre volonté._

**_Cinquième point : Repérer le terrain_**

- Une fois que vous êtes établi, il vous faut repérer le terrain. En effet, l'esprit est très différent d'une personne à une autre, et peut être aussi renforcé et complexifié par Occlumencie. Je vous conseille donc de lancer des attaques légilimenciennes à une moins forte puissance que celle de votre adversaire. Si ces attaques seront bien vite neutralisées, elles vous permettront de savoir avec une relativement bonne précision ce qui vous attend. Du plus, leur faible puissance vous permettra de ne pas vous faire repérer.

**_Sixième point : Lancer une attaque_**

- Une fois que vous êtes établi et que vous avez repéré le terrain, il est temps de lancer une première attaque de Légilimencie.

Le professeur Léonard changea alors l'affichage de son écran magique, et fit apparaître de nouvelles lettres…

- Avant d'apprendre ce faire, il faut savoir qu'il y a de nombreuses façons d'attaquer, en fonction de votre but et de votre stratégie. Voici quelques exemples :

**_Attaque tranchante : Vous lancez votre magie à l'assaut sous la forme d'une « plaque » très fine mise sur le côté, très vulnérable, mais extrêmement rapide, pouvant traverser et endommager les défenses Occlumenciennes de l'esprit adverse. Il est fortement conseillé d'en lancer de nombreuses à la fois, pour qu'elles servent réellement à quelque chose._**

**_Attaque contondantes : Leur but n'est pas de traverser en une fois les défenses adverses, mais de les affaiblir petit à petit en lançant une succession d'attaques puissantes et de petite envergure sur un point précis, sous la forme d'une « plaque » mise à plat. Il est fortement conseillé de les lancer les unes à la suite des autres à un grand rythme, afin que l'adversaire ne puisse avoir le temps de compenser ses pertes de magie en ces endroits._**

**_Attaques cassantes : Leur procédé est le même que pour les attaques contondantes, à la différence qu'il n'y a qu'une frappe, d'une impressionnante puissance, faite pour « casser » brutalement les défenses adverses._**

**_Attaques percutantes : leur procédé est le même que pour les deux précédentes, à la nuance que leur puissance est variée afin d'avoir un effet qui se répercutera sur les défenses environnant votre point de frappe._**

**_Attaques perçantes : Le procédé est sensiblement le même que pour les attaques tranchantes, à la nuance que l'assaut est donné en un point précis et étroit, avec une puissance très importante et très concentrée. Si ce type d'attaque est difficile à contrer par le défenseur, il est aussi très dur à diriger par l'attaquant, qui doit fournir rapidement une très forte puissance magique pour le maintenir et parvenir à son but avec les forces « d'extraire » ce qui l'intéresse._**

**_Septième point : Une fois que vous êtes repéré, et lors de la contre-attaque adverse_**

Il faut savoir que, si vous n'avez pas été repéré précédemment par votre hôte involontaire, la première attaque que vous lancerez le prendra par totale surprise.

Il faudra donc, avant de lancer une attaque, parvenir à concentrer suffisement de magie dans l'esprit adverse afin de résister à la contre-attaque donnée par votre adversaire. Celui-ci usera très certainement d'une attaque puissante afin de réagir rapidement, mais dans le cas d'un Occlumencie expérimenté, il est fort possible qu'il ait prévu des stratégies de défense, et des systèmes internes pour noyer son attaquant sous un flot soudain de sa magie.

**_Huitième point : Vaincre_**

Pour vaincre, outre les attaques décrites ci-dessus, il vous fait entre autres disposer d'une réserve de magie plus grande que celle que votre adversaire aura à sa disposition.

Mais attention ! La victoire est significative. Vaincre ne signifie pas « tout massacrer », cela signifie « atteindre un but donné », « précisé avant le lancement de l'attaque ».

**_Neuvième point : Handicaper par la Légilimencie_**

Outre le fait de pouvoir voler des pensées ou des souvenirs à votre adversaire, la Légilimencie vous permet d'accéder à son cerveau, aux connexions de magie réalisées entre les neurones.

Si vous parvenez à vous repérer dans le cerveau humain, il vous est fort facile de vous infiltrer dans le réseau magique interne de votre adversaire.

Mais vous devez savoir que celui-ci est extrêmement plus sensible que le réseau externe. Même sans attaque, même avec une puissance inférieure à celle de votre adversaire, votre présence sera immédiatement repérée, et il vous faudra lancer une attaque très rapidement.

**_Dixième point : Tuer par la Légilimencie_**

Le procédé de départ est le même que pour handicaper votre adversaire. La différence réside dans le fait que vous ne devez pas vous faire repérer. Dès que vous avez atteint le cerveau de votre adversaire, il vous faut le noyer sous un véritable tsunami d'attaques légilimenciennes, afin de l'agresser de tous les côtés à la fois, de le prendre de vitesse et pas surprise, en lui coupant tout réflexe de contre-attaque.

Notez néanmoins que seuls les maîtres à la fois Légilimenciens et Occlumenciens sont capables d'une telle performance.

**_Onzième point : Communiquer avec la Légilimencie_**

Outre l'agressivité, la Légilimencie à une autre application fort utile : celle de la communication.

Au moment de vous établir dans l'esprit de votre hôte, il vous suffit pour cela de synchroniser votre énergie magique à une même intensité et à une même puissance que la sienne. Ce fait d'une grande simplicité est assez dur à maîtriser, car il vous faut prévoir les variations de la magie ambiante, et celles de votre propre magie, ainsi que celles de la magie de votre hôte.

Il faut néanmoins faire attention à ne pas confondre cette capacité avec celle de la télékinésie, qui est légèrement différente, car elle ne nécessite pas de connexion mentale préalable pour échanger des pensées, et se fait à sens unique.

**_Dernier point : Comment diable votre magie fait-elle pour ainsi « vaincre » celle de l'esprit adverse ?_**

Tous simplement grâce à la puissance et au type des particules de magie. Vous en apprendrez plus dans les chapitres parlants de la matière magique.

**_A suivre_**


	7. Les Arts de l'Esprit

**_Chapitre VII-I : Les Arts de l'Esprit_**

_Château de Poudlard, dans la grande salle…_

- Nous allons maintenant étudier le domaine dit des Arts de l'Esprit. Il renferme toutes les capacités mentales autres que l'Occlumencie et la Légilimencie de base.

_Pour commencer, nous allons parler d'un élément fort important qui se rencontrera régulièrement dans nos prochains cours. Il s'agit de la division de l'esprit._

_Lorsque l'on pense à celui-ci, l'on se dit : "l'esprit est entier", "sinon, l'on est fou"._

_Et bien, sachez qu'au contraire, avoir un esprit divisé permet d'être tout particulièrement sain d'esprit._

_Dans la nature, l'esprit est divisé entre conscient et inconscient._

_Le conscient est la réflexion, le calcul mental, la lecture, pour ne citer que quelques uns des multiples sujets de ce domaine._

_L'inconscient, lui, est le fait de cligner des paupières, de respirer… On le fait sans même s'en apercevoir._

_Si cette division naturelle de l'esprit n'est pas réellement un pouvoir, vous verrez par la suite qu'elle peut devenir un talent impressionnant._

- Maintenant, nous allons quelque peu parler de ce que l'Occlumencie apporte, lorsqu'elle est pratiquée au niveau des Arts de l'Esprit.

_Entre autres, le fait d'avoir son cerveau bien protégé et bien organisé permet d'accroître son potentiel de concentration, d'améliorer sa vitesse de réflexion, de calcul… l'on peut aussi réussir à réfléchir à plusieurs choses à la fois._

_Pour cette dernière possibilité, l'on revient à la division de l'esprit. Afin de pouvoir réfléchir à plus d'une chose à la fois, il faut diviser son conscient en deux parties liées au minimum vital au bon équilibre de votre santé mentale._

_Bien que cela puisse paraître compliqué, il est très simple de réfléchir à plusieurs choses à la fois. _

_Comment ? Et bien, tout simplement, tout comme la vue propre à chacun de vos yeux est "rassemblée" par votre cerveau, vous donnant une vue unique, il est parfaitement possible de séparer ce que votre cerveau considère comme étant "naturellement" unique. En l'occurrence, le conscient…_

_Il n'y a point réellement de méthode pour réussir cela. Je vous donnerais néanmoins celle que j'ai utilisée._

_Pour commencer, fermez les yeux et imaginez dans votre esprit un seul et unique point. Cela fait, ajoutez en un, et ainsi de suite jusqu'à en avoir un total de cent, dont vous aurez individuellement pleine conscience à chaque instant._

_Cela fait, divisez ce groupe de cent en deux groupes de cinquante, et recommencez à vous entraîner à parvenir à avoir pleine conscience de chaque point, mais tout en gardant fermement ancrée l'idée de la séparation._

_Voilà ! Théoriquement, vous aurez réussi une première fois à séparer votre conscient._

…

- Nous allons maintenant parler de la Télépathie, dit le professeur Léonard.

- Professeur ! S'exclama un élève de Gryffondor. Sans vouloir vous contredire, nous avons déjà étudié ce sujet, durant le cours sur la légilimencie.

- Je vous corrige, répondit Léonard. Nous avons parlé de la Légilimencie communicante. Celle-ci ne permet le partage des pensées que par le Légilimens. Dans le cas de la Télépathie, les deux personnes en contact sont capables de communiquer, même si elles sont nulles en Occlumencie ou en Légilimencie.

_Alors, me direz-vous, qu'est la télépathie ? Et bien, la différence est réellement minime. Il suffit tout simplement que l'une des deux personnes communicantes accepte de laisser entre dans son esprit l'autre personne communicante. A ce moment, il suffira d'user de bases de légilimencie pour établir un lien durable entre deux magies d'intensité et de force différentes. Cela fait, les esprits pourront communiquer au moyen d'ondes magiques. Bien entendu, la distance à laquelle la communication peut être réalisée dépend de la puissance de chacun…_

…

- Une autre branche intéressante des Arts de l'Esprit est la capacité dite de l'Apprentissage Mental retardé.

_Comment cela fonctionne t'il ? Me direz-vous. Et bien, tout simplement, grâce à la mémoire photographique que vous apporte la pratique régulière de l'Occlumencie, et la bonne organisation de votre conscient, vous pouvez vous permettre de lire en diagonale à une vitesse impressionnante, tout en retenant parfaitement tout ce que vous lisez. Il vous suffira alors de réfléchir durant votre sommeil pour pleinement assimiler ce que vous avez lu._

…

- Encore une fois, il y a une nouvelle branche des Arts de l'Esprit qui je me dois de vous communiquer. La possibilité d'accéder à votre conscient donne aussi la possibilité d'améliorer directement les capacités de votre cerveau en le "dopant" avec de la magie.

En effet, l'on peut dire sans grande peine que les capacités du cerveau humain ne sont utilisées qu'à environ cinquante pourcents. Mais alors, à quoi sert le reste ? A l'inconscient ?

**NdA :** Je vous donne rendez-vous dans le chapitre suivant.

…

_Enfin, le fait de pouvoir améliorer sa maîtrise des Arts de l'Esprit entraîne naturellement les capacités du cerveau, et permet une augmentation drastique des réflexes. Notez néanmoins que, selon les personnes, la vitesse d'apprentissage et l'amélioration des réflexes connaîtrons une proportionnalité propre à chacun et chacune._

- Pourquoi ? Me direz-vous.

_Et bien, tout simplement du fait de la volonté de chacun. Si vous êtes déterminé, vous parviendrez bien mieux à apprendre que si vous vous contentez de laisser venir les choses._

…

Voilà, le cours sur les arts de l'esprit est achevé ! N'en restez néanmoins pas là ! Les sujets que je vous ais exposés sont peu nombreux par rapport à tous ceux qui existent potentiellement.

La seule limite à vos capacités mentales vous est imposée par l'étroitesse de votre propre conscient !

Ayez de l'imagination, et vous voyagerez plus loin que les limites de l'Univers !


	8. La Noétique et les Arts de l'Esprit

**_Chapitre VII-II : La Noétique et les Arts de l'Esprit_**

**_Lecteur:_** Qu'est la Noétique ?

**_Auteur :_** Il s'agit du nom donné à la science étudiant certains phénomènes paranormaux, tels ceux que l'on nomme couramment les « pouvoirs magiques ». Elle est chargée de vérifier si il existe réellement des capacités propres à l'Être Humain et à son cerveau, paraissant relever plus de la magie que de la science et de la technique.

**_L : _**Cela est-il vraiment sérieux ?

**_A : _**Très sérieux. Les principales recherches en ce domaine sont financées par les Gouvernements eux-mêmes, avec les technologies les plus pointues mises au service de cette science.

**_L : _**Y a-t-il des résultats ?

**_A : _**Oui ! Par exemple, certains scientifiques ont put estimer le poids de « l'âme humaine ». Ils ont placée une personne mourante volontaire dans une caisse parfaitement hermétique à tout ce qui est connu, la personne étant assise sur une balance précise au microgramme. Au moment même où les appareils « classiques » indiquaient la mort de la personne, sa masse indiquée a diminuée. Cet instant correspond à celui dit de « l'envolée de l'âme », lorsque celle-ci quitte le corps. L'on peut en déduire que l'âme, et plus largement l'esprit humain, est composée d'une matière d'un nouveau genre, encore inconnue jusqu'à maintenant, et pèse un poids définissable.

**_L : _**Cela est encore fort nébuleux, et peu précis…

**_A : _**C'est pourquoi j'en viens à un autre exemple : les rebouteux. Si la majorité ne sont que des charlatans et de grands comiques, quelques rares parviennent réellement à des résultats probants. L'un d'eux, qui selon la rumeur, avait réalisées des choses étonnantes, a accepté d'être observé par un chercheur en Noétique, avec une pléthore d'instruments à la pointe de la technologie. Pendant qu'il pratiquait sa « médecine », certains appareils ont réagit. Ils ont repérée une activité intense en provenance de son cerveau et de son système nerveux, sans influence apparente sur son corps. C'est un autre appareil qui a découvert ce qui se produisait : des mains du rebouteux tendues au dessus de son patient, l'air était traversé par ce qui ressemblait grandement à des ondes. Mais non pas des ondes électromagnétiques telles la lumière, les micro-ondes ou les ondes radios. Non, des ondes d'un genre nouveau, composées autrement que par des photons. Et, le plus incroyable, c'est que la meurtrissure du patient subissait un changement bénéfique sous l'effet de ces ondes ! Changement confirmé par la suite par des tests « classiques » réalisés en hôpital.

**_L : _**Cela donne effectivement à réfléchir. D'autres exemples ?

**_A_** : Au moins un connu de l'auteur. Certaines personnes dans le coma, naturellement ou artificiellement, ont déclaré avoir à un moment « flotté » au dessus de leur propre corps, voyant parfaitement tout ce qui était autour d'eux, sans pour autant bouger physiquement. Elles ont déclaré avoir été attirées par une lumière blanche qui semblait émerger d'un tunnel lointain, avant de retrouver subitement leur corps, et de revenir à la réalité. La Noétique s'intéresse beaucoup à ces phénomènes, et des observations sont déjà pratiquées, sans résultats probants pour l'instant, malheureusement.

**_L_** : Et quelles sont les possibilités estimées de la Noétique ?

**_A_** : La réponse explique la présence de ce petit débat entre l'auteur et l'auteur. Selon certains, maîtriser les possibilités offertes par la Noétique, et donc les « pouvoirs magiques » qu'elle étudie, permettrait littéralement de lire dans les pensées, de communiquer par les pensées, de protéger ses pensées, d'en créer de fausses, de les extraire sous forme visible. Vous voyez où je veux en venir ?

**_L_** :Occlumencie, Légilimencie, Arts de l'Esprit…

**_A : _**C'est cela**_. _**L'on pourrait aussi user des mystérieuses ondes pour soigner les maladies considérées incurables par notre science médicinale actuelle. L'on pourrait déplacer des objets à distance par télékinésie. Et, plus étonnant encore, l'ensemble des volontés des Esprits Humains de la planète pourrait s'associer et former une nouvelle volonté, unique, capable de provoquer des évènements, des sensations communes à tous les peuples. Que ce soit du malheur ou du bonheur, cela ne dépend malgré tout que des êtres, de façon individuelle…

**_A suivre_**

**_La Magie_**

**Complément :**

**L'un des cas de Noétique soupçonnée les plus impressionnant a été réalisé par le russe Raspoutine. L'on dit que, simplement en se concentrant sur sa volonté de guérir le Tsar, il aurait permit à celui-ci de survivre à une violente hémorragie inendiguable par ses médecins. Ce « Miracle » a été accompli à deux reprises.**

**Néanmoins, ne prenez pas cela pour une preuve…**

**Le personnage de Raspoutine fut très controversé en son temps, l'est encore, et est soupçonné –du point de vue des connaissances actuelles- de divers troubles mentaux et d'une forte addiction aux stupéfiants et au sexe. **_(Source : Wikipédia)_


	9. La Méditation Magique

**_Chapitre VIII : La Méditation Magique_**

_Poudlard toujours, dans la grande salle…_

- Maintenant, dit le professeur Léonard, il est temps pour vous de savoir à quoi sert la méditation magique. Mais, avant de commencer, qui a une idée de ce que cela peut bien être ? Oui, Mr Lupin ?

- Je pense qu'il s'agit d'une concentration sur sa propre magie ? Tenta Remus. Afin de la maîtriser ?

- Exactement, monsieur Lupin ! Acquiesça Léonard.

_Vous le verrez plus tard en détail, mais sachez que la magie est une énergie constituée de petits grains, qui peuvent soit s'unir entre eux, soit rester solitaires._

_Dans le premier cas, il est très rare qu'ils soient totalement unis naturellement. J'estime que, selon les personnes, entre 0, 001 et 0, 003 pourcents de notre magie est totalement maîtrisée._

- Professeur ! S'exclama Lily. Vous dites que la magie est maîtrisée, mais pouvons nous savoir précisément par quoi ?

- Tout simplement, miss Evans, par votre volonté. Nous viendrons sur ce sujet plus en détail par la suite. La Magie est un sujet d'une extrême complexité, aussi préfère-je vous transmettre les détails petit à petit, afin de ne pas vous embrouiller avec une pléthore d'informations.

_Je pense que vous vous en doutez, mais cette magie maîtrisée est ce que certains nomment le « conscient », tandis que la magie non maîtrisée est « l'inconscient »._

_Les capacités de notre conscient, vous les connaissez, Il s'agit de toutes les capacités de naissance que nous offre notre cerveau. En passant, notez une petite chose : Notre cerveau est un savant mélange de magie et de chair, le faible pourcentage magique exprimé précédemment équivaut environ à quinze pourcents de notre cerveau utilisé._

_Maintenant, quelles sont donc les capacités de notre inconscient ? C'est ce que j'ai un jour eue l'envie de découvrir._

_En usant de mes capacités d'Occlumens et de Legilimens, je me suis renfermé sur moi-même. Patiemment, j'ai tenté de ressentir les pulsations de mon cœur. Puis, cela fait, les pulsations de ma magie. _

_Ne croyez pas cela difficile. Trouver sa magie est comme lancer un sortilège, à la différence qu'il faut maintenir le lien réalisé avec son conscient, afin de savoir précisément quelle est son étendue._

_Cela fait, vous pouvez clairement vous imaginer quelle est l'étendue de votre inconscient. _

_Pour maîtriser celui-ci, il faut y aller lentement, en imposant l'équilibre de votre conscient au chaos qu'est votre inconscient._

_Si maîtriser les Arts de l'Esprit vous permet de maîtriser en moyenne près de trente pourcents de votre magie, ils ne peuvent vous donner aucun contrôle sur le reste._

_Mais les Arts de l'Esprit vous permettent d'entraîner votre Volonté, de l'accroître, de la faire évoluer._

_Petit à petit, au fur et à mesure que vous augmentez votre volonté, vous augmentez votre maîtrise sur votre inconscient, ce qui vous permet d'obtenir un plus grand potentiel de Volonté. L'un ne va pas sans l'autre._

_Bien que la maîtrise de l'inconscient puisse sembler futile, ne la négligez pas. Grâce à cela, j'ai pu m'améliorer drastiquement. Entre autres…_

_Mes capacités de réflexion ont augmentées, aussi bien en vitesse qu'en justesse._

_Ma mémoire est devenue littéralement parfaite. Je puis me souvenir avec une parfaite précision de chaque instant de ma vie._

_Mes sens ont vue leur qualité augmenter eux aussi. Je puis désormais, pas exemple, entendre trois fois mieux qu'un être humain « classique »._

_Mes capacités d'Occlumencie et de Légilimencie ont-elles aussi drastiquement augmentées._

_Les calculs mathématiques et arithmétiques tremblent de peur devant moi ! A peine avez-vous fini de les écrire que j'ai déjà inscrite la solution !_

_Et cela n'est qu'une dérisoire partie de tout ce que j'ai pus améliorer de ma personne. J'en découvre encore fort régulièrement !_

_Vous aussi, vous pouvez faire comme moi ! Ayez-en simplement la Volonté !_

_Lorsque l'on se donne les moyens de vouloir, l'on obtient ceux de pouvoir !_

**_A suivre_**


	10. L'Art Fantôme

**_Chapitre IX : L'Art Fantôme_**

_Poudlard toujours, dans la grande salle…_

- Toutes et tous, dit le professeur Léonard, vous devez vous demander ce que peut bien être « L'Art Fantôme » ?

De nombreux hochements de tête se firent voir dans la salle, en réponse à la question. Même les professeurs ne semblaient pas savoir ce que cela était… et même les fantômes avaient un air interrogatif. Cela leur donnait chaud, d'ailleurs… ils étaient tous pleins de suaire.

- Qui, parmi-vous, a des connaissances en Magie Noire ?

A cette question, bien peu de mains se levèrent. La plupart de celles et ceux qui répondaient à l'affirmative se trouvaient à Serpentard, mais un nombre non négligeable logeait à Gryffondor…

- Cette ignorance générale est déplorable pour l'avenir de la société sorcière, dit Léonard. Enfin, bref ! Je vais donc vous expliquer ce que sont les Horcruxes !

Immédiatement, la plupart des professeurs se levèrent en entendant cela. Dumbledore s'écria :

- Non, professeur ! Je vous l'interdis !

- Interdit ce que tu veux, Albus, répliqua sévèrement Léonard, mais j'ai parfaitement le droit d'en parler ! Ce sont des adolescents que nous avons en face de nous, pas des adultes irresponsables ! Que diable !

L'enfant enseignant fit alors taire le directeur de Poudlard d'un sortilège de silence bien placé, tiré d'une baguette se trouvant à côté de sa cible.

- Un Horcruxe, commença le professeur, est sans aucun doute la pire de toutes les réalisations que la magie peut permettre. Par le biais de l'un des plus ignobles actes qui soit, l'on use de la plus faible intensité magique possible et imaginable pour casser son propre noyau magique, sa propre âme. Ainsi séparée, celle-ci peut donc survivre même si le corps de son propriétaire est détruit.

_Vous l'aurez compris, les Horcruxes permettent de rendre momentanément immortel. Oui, vous m'avez bien entendu._

_Dans l'histoire, de nombreuses personnes ont réalisés des Horcruxes, principalement ces pochtrons d'ivrognes alcooliques classiquement nommés « mages noirs ». Pour autant que je sache, la personne qui en a le plus réalisé dans l'histoire est celui qui nous amuse en ce moment, Voldy le roi des incontinents. Oui, c'est de là que lui vient sa résistance exceptionnelle. Sans cela, nombre de Sorciers et sorcières pourraient le vaincre sans aucun problème. Pour n'en citer que quelques-uns, disons ceux qui sont ici : Notre cher Dumby, la belle Minerva, moi-même et Mr Snape._

_Mais revenons à notre cours ! Nous nous égarons !_

_L'immortalité est une chose qui a longuement été recherchée par des centaines de milliers de personnes de par le monde. Bien peu y sont arrivé… outre les Horcruxes, l'on ne peut citer que les Détraqueurs et Mr Nicolas Flamel et son épouse._

_Chacun d'eux est dépendant d'une condition, afin de rester immortel. Mr Flamel doit régulièrement boire le filtre que lui donne sa pierre philosophale, malgré son goût immonde. Les Détraqueurs, eux, doivent absorber des âmes afin que la totale négativité de leur magie ne les annihile pas purement et simplement._

_Pourtant, nombre d'entre nous souhaiteraient bien durer à tous jamais._

_J'y suis parvenu, au prix de longues recherches. J'ai découverts plusieurs moyens d'être immortel, ou quasiment immortel._

_La première solution se verra être traitée durant le cours de Magie Temporelle. Le second, quand à lui, est celui qui nous intéresse présentement, à savoir : l'art fantôme._

Le professeur Léonard se tut pendant un moment, observant les réactions de parts et d'autres de la grande salle. Puis il reprit, plus lentement…

- Alors que notre corps visible, de notre vivant, est constitué à plus de nonante-neuf pourcents de matière baryonique, celui des fantômes est presque exclusivement composé de magie volatile à moyenne négative, liée par quelques milliards de milliards d'atomes baryoniques seulement.

_Les fantômes sont une âme sans enveloppe charnelle générale. Seule la présence de leurs quelques atomes baryoniques les empêche de se réincarner dans le premier cadavre venu._

_Un jour, je me suis alors dit : Et si notre âme pouvait subsister sans support charnel ?_

_Il m'a fallu de longues recherches pour pouvoir rendre théoriquement cette idée possible. Mais voici, au jour d'aujourd'hui… _

Le professeur s'effondra soudain au sol, à la stupeur générale. Alors que Dumbledore se levait afin d'aller aider son enseignant, inquiet, des hurlements effrayés se mirent tout soudain à retentir.

Du corps effondré de l'enfant professeur, un fantôme s'était élevé… son fantôme.

Mais il ne ressemblait pas aux spectres habituels. Il était plus… rayonnant, comme semblant reluire d'une force différente. Et il souriait.

_- Comme vous pouvez le voir, _commença t'il d'une voix désincarnée_, je me suis transformé en fantôme ! Voici la solution que j'ai trouvée afin de devenir immortel ! Elle est bien plus efficace que les Horcruxes, et ne nécessite aucune dépendance ! L'âme reste entière, et parfaitement autonome. Elle n'est en aucun cas liée à une quelconque quantité de matière baryonique._

Il plongea soudain dans son corps étalé au sol, et disparu. Il se releva quelques instants plus tard, entier, l'air de rien, comme si ce qu'il venait de faire était plus que parfaitement naturel.

- Vous devez tous vous demander comment j'ai bien put faire une chose pareille, dit-il en souriant de toutes ses dents. C'est fort simple !

_Alors que notre enveloppe charnelle peut être tuée en étant endommagée en un seul infime endroit, l'âme ne peut-être détruite que lorsque toutes les particules de magie la composant son annihilées. Et, pour réaliser ceci, il y a beaucoup de travail ! Le seul moyen actuellement possible de me tuer est d'user contre moi du sortilège Extincto, le sort de l'Extinction, qui annihile toute magie, et donc toute vie. La seule condition étant bien entendu que vous fûtes d'une puissance magique contrôlée supérieure à la mienne. Je pense donc pouvoir jouir encore de quelques milliers de millénaires d'une vie bien tranquille ! La fin du monde ne devrait même pas m'affecter !_

- Maintenant, me direz-vous, comment ais-je bien pût réaliser cela ?

_Ce n'est pas un hasard si ce présent cours vient juste après celui concernant les Arts de l'Esprit et la Méditation Magique. Les Arts permettent d'apprendre la Volonté à un niveau que vous n'imaginez pas, et la Méditation Magique permet, petit à petit, d'appliquer cette volonté à maîtriser jusqu'à la moindre particule de Magie nous composant._

_Ne pensez pas que vous pourrez faire de même en quelques années. _

_Pour atteindre mon actuel niveau dans le domaine des Arts de l'Esprit, il m'a fallut plus de soixante ans d'un travail acharné. Et, pour appliquer toute la Volonté que j'ai ainsi acquise, il m'a fallu un total de près de cent ans de méditation Magique, à prendre consciemment le contrôle de chacune des particules de magie composant mon âme._

_C'est là la différence entre moi et les fantômes. Ceux-ci sont devenus immortels en l'espace d'un seul et unique instant, tandis qu'il m'a fallu presque toute mon espérance de vie « normale »._

_Et voilà, vous savez désormais tout._

- Maintenant, avant de vous libérer après cette riche journée, comprenez bien une chose…

…

Aussi jouissante puisse t'elle paraître, l'Immortalité n'est pas un don, c'est un fléau.

L'être Humain, de son corps comme de son âme, naît mortel et est fait pour l'être.

Il y aura toujours un moment, plus ou moins tardivement selon les personnes mais inévitablement, où l'on aura l'envie de se reposer, de s'allonger, et de sombrer dans une douce absence… définitive.

Cela est dur à concevoir pour des adolescents. Mais des personnes ayant déjà vécu près de cent ans peuvent vous le dire : elles ne voient plus la mort comme un ennemi, mais comme une effrayante camarade qui viendra inévitablement vous rendre visite…

Un jour.

**_A suivre_**


	11. Les Niveaux de l'apprentissage magique

**_Chapitre X : Les Niveaux de l'Apprentissage Magique_**

_Poudlard, toujours. Dans la grande salle…_

- Aujourd'hui, s'exclama le professeur Léonard, avant de nous attaquer à des cours plus complexes, nous allons étudier la dissection de l'Apprentissage Magique. A votre avis, de quoi cela veut-il parler ? Oui, Mr Potter ?

- Il s'agit du combat sans baguette ? Proposa James.

- En partie, répondit le professeur Léonard. Nous allons commencer par le début, si vous le voulez bien. Déjà, le niveau le plus simple de la magie. Quel est-il, à vôtre avis ? Oui, miss Evans ?

- Il s'agit de la pratique magique avec une baguette, un mouvement et une incantation ? Proposa Lily.

- Exactement ! Vous avez tout compris, Miss Evans.

_Dire la « pratique magique » est bien plus intelligent que de dire le « combat magique ». Même si les premières baguettes ont très certainement été conçues comme des armes, ce n'est point là leur utilisation première à notre époque. Les sortilèges et enchantements ménagers sont bien plus nombreux que ceux utilisés dans un combat._

_Dans votre description, Miss Evans, vous avez néanmoins omis un point important, capital même. Outre ce que vous avez cité, il faut de la volonté. La volonté de lancer un sortilège._

_Pour ce premier niveau, je pense qu'il n'est pas utile de faire une démonstration, vous le maîtrisez toutes et tous._

_Pour le second niveau, il faut supprimer la parole ! C'est ce que l'on nomme les sortilèges informulés ! Pour ce faire, il faut simplement avoir plus de volonté que pour le niveau précédent, et ne pas omettre de « ressentir » sa magie, afin de pouvoir prévoir son comportement. Des bases d'Occlumencie sont fortement recommandées pour quiconque souhaite pratiquer cette magie._

- Une démonstration serait-elle la bienvenue ? Proposa l'enseignant.

Plusieurs affirmations fusèrent alors des rangs des élèves, en réponse à la question.

- Soit ! S'exclama Léonard. Voici !

L'enfant professeur retroussa alors ses manches, les laissa retomber sur ses bras sans faire attention, puis se saisit de sa baguette, gardée dans une de ses poches.

Avec des gestes minimes et dans un silence complet, il fit alors jaillir des dizaines de miroirs de sa baguette. En quelques mouvements, il forma trois sphères de même taille que lui, et les fit tournoyer l'une autour de l'autre dans un bien étrange ballet. Alors que celle du centre ne bougeait pas le moins du monde, l'une des deux autres cherchait à s'approcher d'elle encore et encore, tandis que la dernière semblait ne pas savoir quoi faire.

Alors, dans un geste discrètement discret et silencieusement silencieux, sans un bruit et avec un calme absolu, il fit littéralement exploser chaque sphère. Une gerbe de flamme jaillit de celle qui était immobile, tandis qu'une autre explosait dans une vraie tempête de neige, et que la dernière disparaissait littéralement.

Pendant un moment, sous les yeux médusés de l'assemblée, les deux éléments se combattirent, dirigés par les gestes du professeur. Il ne semblait pas devoir y avoir de vainqueur, quand, après plusieurs minutes de massacre élémentaire, tout cessa subitement. Léonard avait rabaissée sa baguette, l'air de rien.

- Bien, cela suffit ! S'exclama t'il. Voyons maintenant le troisième niveau de l'Apprentissage Magique !

_Ce niveau requiert toujours une baguette et de la Volonté, mais il ne faut plus ni mouvement, ni parole. Vous pouvez tenir votre baguette, tout comme vous pouvez la planter dans votre corps, ou l'introduire dans vos bras, par exemple. Dans ce dernier cas, bonne chance à celui qui veut vous désarmer !_

_Ces trois premiers niveaux sont ceux qui nécessitent l'usage d'un conducteur magique artificiel, généralement une baguette. L'avantage de ceux-ci est que l'on peut progressivement apprendre les sortilèges les plus difficiles sans se donner grand mal. Sans cela, beaucoup d'entre nous seraient considérés comme crackmols._

- Pour ce qui est du quatrième niveau, nous parvenons au domaine de la pratique de la magie sans l'aide d'un conducteur magique artificiel. Plus simplement, à la magie sans baguette.

_Au quatrième niveau, l'usage de la parole est totalement inutile. _

_En effet, celle-ci vous sert principalement à imaginer la forme que prendra votre magie au sortir de votre baguette. Hors, sans baguette…_

_La seule chose réellement utile à ce niveau, en plus –bien entendu- de la volonté, c'est un ou plusieurs mouvements. Ceux-ci vous permettent de vous concentrer efficacement sur le sortilège que vous souhaitez lancer, mais vous obligent à ralentir votre vitesse d'action. Je pense qu'une petite démonstration ne sera pas de refus !_

- Albus ! S'exclama Léonard. Que dirais-tu d'un petit duel ?

Dumbledore se surprit alors lui-même à sourire.

- Bien volontiers, répondit-il en se levant de sa chaise.

Il s'avança alors sur l'estrade au centre de la salle, et troqua sa robe pour des habits Moldus bien moins gênants. Il avait bien entendu fait cela d'un geste désinvolte de la main… d'un autre, il agrippa sa barbe et ses longs cheveux à des petites cordes, pour éviter qu'ils ne le dérangent.

- Et bien, mon cher Albus… c'est parti !

En un instant, Léonard disparu de la vue de tous. Dumbledore réagit aussitôt, et invoqua un puissant bouclier derrière son dos. Cela stoppa trois sortilèges, qui furent réduits à l'état d'explosions minimes.

Passant à son tour à l'attaque, Léonard toujours disparu, Dumbledore souleva une partie du plancher de l'estrade, et transforma chaque planche en un animal différent.

Sans vergogne, Léonard réapparut et en tua deux en leur donnant un puissant coup de poing magiquement amplifié en pleine colonne vertébrale. Dumbledore en profita pour tenter de l'entraver, sans succès. L'enfant professeur esquiva sans aucune peine, et contre-attaqua aussi sec en envoyant toute une volée de lames d'air contre le directeur.

Celui-ci avala un bonbon au citron en un instant, pour se donner du courage, et invoqua de nouveau un puissant bouclier sur la trajectoire des sortilèges.

Mais Léonard avait prévu le coup, et dévia ses courants d'air tranchants d'un geste désinvolte de la main, les fit contourner les boucliers acidifiants du citronné, et trancha celui-ci de part en part. Cela mit immédiatement fin au combat.

Agenouillé au sol, Dumbledore se soigna d'un nouveau sortilège, et prit la main que Léonard lui tendit. Il se releva laborieusement, et dit :

- Et bien, professeur, le moins que l'on puisse dire, c'est que vous n'y avez pas été de main morte !

- Eh ! S'exclama Léonard. Que veux-tu, c'est le but d'un duel ! Et ne te plains pas, je n'avais pas précisé « combat à mort » !

- En ce cas, j'aurais préféré prendre la fuite.

Sur ces mots, le directeur de Poudlard regagna son siège, et laissa l'enfant professeur continuer son cours, sous les regards impressionnés du reste de la salle. Personne n'imaginait que ces deux là pouvaient être aussi forts !

- Après cette petite distraction, dit Léonard, il est temps de voir le cinquième niveau de l'apprentissage magique.

_A ce niveau là, il ne faut plus non plus de mouvements déclencheur. Vous pouvez même vous contenter de combattre en restant immobile si vous le souhaitez._

- Ces deux niveaux suivants constituent la « magie sans baguette ». Il s'agit là des derniers niveaux de l'apprentissage magique.

_Néanmoins, un sixième niveau existe bel et bien. Il s'agit de celui de la magie accidentelle._

_Imaginez un peu la puissance de la personne qui serait capable de maîtriser son inconscient suffisamment pour que la magie ambiante de sa personne lui obéisse et se façonne à son goût sans qu'il n'en formule la volonté ?_

_Cette personne serait son conteste la plus puissante de tous les temps, surpassant Merlin sans aucune peine._

- Voilà, c'était là tout ce qui concernait les Niveaux de la Magie, et ce sera tout pour aujourd'hui. La prochaine fois, nous allons étudier en profondeur la Magie elle-même !

**_A suivre :_**

**_La Matière Magique !_**

**_Magie_**

**Et voici une petite synthèse de ce chapitre :**

_Premier Niveau : Une baguette, un mouvement et une incantation en plus de la volonté. _

_Il s'agit là de la Magie de base._

_Second Niveau : Une baguette, un mouvement, de la volonté, pas d'incantation. _

_Il s'agit là de la Magie informulée_.

_Troisième Niveau : Une baguette, pas de mouvement ni d'incantation, de la volonté._

_Il s'agit là de la Magie dite simple._

**Ces trois premiers niveaux sont les plus basiques de l'apprentissage, grâce à l'usage d'un puissant conducteur magique.**

**A l'époque de l'invention de la baguette, l'on estimait que les étudiants ne devaient plus en avoir besoin à l'âge de quinze ans. Combien de Sorciers expérimentés sont-ils incapables de lancer un sort de base ?**

_Quatrième Niveau : Pas de baguette, un mouvement, de la volonté, mais pas d'incantation._

_Cinquième niveau : Pas de baguette, ni mouvement ni incantation, juste de la volonté._

**Ces deux niveaux suivants sont les niveaux que tous les adultes devraient maîtriser à partir de vingt ans. Combien en sont incapables, après plus de cinquante années de pratique ?**

_Sixième niveau : Il ne faut ni baguette, ni mouvement, ni incantation, ni volonté. Il fait laisser votre inconscient diriger votre magie selon votre volonté._

**Ce niveau est celui de la magie dite « accidentelle ».**

**Imaginez la puissance de celui qui parviendrait à la maîtriser inconsciemment… ou consciemment ?**


	12. La Matière Magique

**_Avant de commencer_**

**Les cours concernant la matière magique sont divisés en plusieurs parties principales, afin de mieux les comprendre. En voici la liste :**

**- La Matière Magique**

**- La Vie et la Matière Magique**

**- Les Liens des Matières**

**- Les Forces de la Matière**

**- La Conduction Magique**

**_Cours de la Matière Magique_**

**_Chapitre XI : La Matière Magique_**

**Pour des raisons de bonne compréhension de cette série de chapitres complexes, les explications commenceront à un niveau simple et s'ensuivront clairement afin d'éviter toute peine dans la lecture.**

Tout d'abord, il faut poser la question que vous vous demandez tous. Qu'est la matière magique ?

A l'instar de la matière baryonique -composant les atomes-, ou que la fictive Matière Noire, elle compose notre univers.

Pour commencer, à quoi ressemble la matière magique ?

Elle est composée de particules nommées « Magitrons ». Leur taille est plus de dix mille fois plus infime que celle des électrons, eux-mêmes une infinité de fois plus petits que les neutrons et protons.

_I) La matière Magique unique_

Les Magitrons sont dits « uniques », ou « simples », lorsqu'ils se trouvent seuls dans l'univers, sans autre lien aucun avec d'autre matière que d'autres Magitrons.

_II) La matière Magique liée_

Comment les Magitrons se lient-ils les uns aux autres ?

Pour cela, ils s'attirent ou se repoussent les uns les autres à une vitesse comprise entre deux cent milliers de kilomètres à la seconde, et deux cent cinquante milliers de kilomètres à la seconde, soit environ entre les deux tiers de la vitesse de la lumière et ses cinq sixièmes. Lorsqu'ils sont mitoyens et compatibles, ils fusionnent alors pour constituer un Magitron plus imposant, qui cherchera lui à se lier avec des Magitrons à la fois doubles et mitoyens avec lui-même.

Maintenant, une petite question. Pourquoi les Magitrons sont-ils dits « Mitoyens » ?

_III) Les différences des trois familles de Magitrons_

Pour une simple raison. Tout comme il existe une infinité de particules constituant les atomes de la matière Baryonique, il existe trois familles de base de Magitrons.

La première est constituée des Magitrons Négatifs, qui attirent les autres Magitrons.

La seconde famille est constituée des Magitrons Positifs, qui repoussent les autres Magitrons.

La troisième famille est constituée des Magitrons Neutres, qui n'attirent point ni ne repoussent.

Quelle importance ?

Tout simplement, ce simple ensemble perpétuel de mouvements est « l'énergie » magique. Sans cela, la matière magique ne serait rien de plus qu'une chose semblable à des atomes solides.

Les Magitrons négatifs possèdent une énergie magique extrêmement pauvre, et cherchent à attirer vers eux des Magitrons neutres ou positifs afin de s'en enrichir et de devenir des Magitrons neutres. Ils tournoient sur eux-mêmes dans le sens contraire des aiguilles d'une montre.

Les Magitrons positifs, eux, possèdent une énergie magique extrême, qui irradie d'eux, et qui repousse les autres magitrons. Au bout d'un moment, les Magitrons positifs deviennent obligatoirement neutres. Ils tournoient sur eux-mêmes dans le sens des aiguilles d'une montre.

Les Magitrons neutres ont une énergie magique d'une puissance telle qu'ils ne sont ni attirés ni repoussés par les deux autres familles de magitrons. Ils ne tournoient pas sur eux-mêmes.

Maintenant, avant d'aller plus avant, il faut savoir que l'énergie magique est expliquée en deux domaines : la puissance et l'intensité.

La puissance signifie la « force » de l'énergie. L'intensité, quand à elle, signifie son « nombre ». Quel que soit le nombre de Magitrons, l'énergie magique sera toujours soit neutre, soit positive, soit négative.

_IV) Les collisions de Magitrons à différentes puissances_

Comment se créent les différentes puissances de Magitrons ?

Lorsqu'un Magitron positif percute un Magitron neutre, celui-ci se trouve soudainement mit au même niveau de puissance que le premier, ce qui créée deux magitrons positifs. Du fait de leur nature, ceux-ci se repoussent aussitôt.

Lorsqu'un Magitron négatif percute un Magitron neutre, celui-ci se trouve soudainement mit au même niveau de puissance que le premier, ce qui créée deux Magitrons négatifs. Du fait de leur nature, ceux-ci ne se repoussent ni ne s'attirent, et soit fusionnent en un magitron double, soit se croisent sans se toucher.

Lorsqu'un Magitron positif percute un Magitron négatif, une grande quantité d'énergie magique est rejetée autour d'eux, tandis que les deux puissances se complètent l'une et l'autre, ce qui forme deux Magitrons neutres qui se retrouvent séparés par la puissance de l'énergie ainsi dégagée.

_V) Les collisions de Magitrons de puissance opposée_

Maintenant, un petit problème se soulève. Du fait de leur nature respective, les Magitrons négatifs et positifs ne devraient pas se toucher, et au mieux rester à une certaine distance les uns des autres. Alors comment font-ils ?

Tout simplement, grâce à l'intensité. En effet, la quantité d'énergie magique n'influe pas la puissance.

Pourquoi ? Imaginez que vous avez devant vous dix piles électriques de dix volts. Réunies, elles auront une durée de vie dix fois plus grande, mais toujours une puissance de dix volts. Il en est de même pour les magitrons.

Lorsqu'un Magitron à forte intensité rencontre un Magitron à faible intensité, qu'elle que soit leur puissance, ils s'attirent et se « neutralisent », se compensent, devenant tous deux d'une même intensité.

**_NdA :_****_ Un Magitron positif peut très bien être d'une faible intensité, et inversement._**

_VI) Les Magitrons Doubles_

Les Magitrons de base se trouvaient équivalents aux particules de la matière Baryonique, les célèbres électrons, protons et neutrons.

Les Magitrons doubles sont, eux, l'équivalent magique des noyaux des atomes. Comme de bien entendu, il existe trois types de magitrons doubles.

Vous avez lu plus haut la façon que les Magitrons neutres avaient pour se lier entre eux, par simple rencontre hasardeuse. Il en est de même pour les Magitrons neutres.

Maintenant, comment font les magitrons positifs pour fusionner, alors qu'ils sont censés se repousser les uns et les autres de façon perpétuelle ?

Tout simplement, grâce à leur sens de gravitation sur eux-mêmes. En effet, les magitrons positifs ne repoussent théoriquement les autres magitrons que lorsqu'ils se touchent. Mais les magitrons positifs, eux, tournoient dans le même sens, celui des aiguilles d'une montre. C'est pour cela que, lorsque deux d'entre eux se rencontrent, le plus fort en intensité ralentit son déplacement progressivement, tandis que l'autre, le plus faible en intensité, augmente le sien. Lorsque leur vitesse est identique, vers environ deux cent trente-sept mille cinq cent milliers de kilomètres à la seconde, le magitron le plus faible en intensité se voit graviter autour du magitron le plus fort en intensité, à « rouler » à sa surface. C'est ainsi que, petit à petit, leurs intensités respectives vont se mêler pour se stabiliser finalement. Lorsque ceci sera fait, les deux magitrons en formeront un double.

_VII) Les Magitrons quadruples, et au delà_

Maintenant, il faut savoir que les Magitrons doubles peuvent aussi fusionner entre eux, tels les magitrons simples. Le procédé est le même.

Quel intérêt à cette répétition ?

_VIII) Les interactions avec la Matière Baryonique_

Cela a lieu lorsque les « boules » de magie ainsi créées atteignent la même taille que les noyaux des atomes d'Hydrogène, constitués respectivement d'un neutron et d'un proton autour desquels gravite un électron -créant ainsi l'atome complet.

Lorsque, donc, les Magitrons multiples atteignent cette taille, ils commencent à interagir avec la puissance de la matière Baryonique.

**_NdA :_****_ Notez que, selon une bonne partie des scientifiques du domaine, la Matière Baryonique serait de l'énergie si concentrée sur elle-même qu'elle serait devenue stable et immobile._**

L'interaction ainsi créée va rapprocher les magitrons des atomes.

_IX) Les collisions avec la Matière Baryonique, et ce qui en découle._

Lorsque les Magitrons percutent un atome, c'est leur puissance qui va décider de ce qui va se passer.

_X) Les collisions de magitrons multiples négatifs_

Contrairement à ce que l'on pourrait croire, les magitrons négatifs ne vont pas attirer les protons, mais les électrons, et inversement.

**_NdA :_****_ Notez que les protons sont négatifs, et les électrons sont positifs._**

**_NdA :_****_ Notez que, dans l'électricité, contrairement à la magie, la positivité va attirer, tandis que la négativité va repousser._**

Dans ce cas, les électrons vont quitter leur atome respectif, et se verront vite remplacés par d'autres, créant ainsi un mouvement électrique parfaitement utilisable par nous autres Moldus.

Mais, lorsque les électrons ainsi attirés vont atteindre le magitron, il va se produire une violente interaction entre des charges différentes, car malgré le fait que la matière ne soit pas la même, les particules magiques sont certainement constituées, à une plus infime échelle, de quarks, tout comme leurs collègues baryoniques. Cela permet donc aux deux matières d'interagir ensemble.

Lorsque cette rencontre électrons/magitrons neutres se fait, il n'y a pas de fusion possible, du fait de la différence de matière. Une explosion se produit alors, et tandis que les électrons sont envoyés en tous sens, les magitrons multiples négatifs se voient réduits à l'état de nouveaux magitrons négatifs simples.

_XI) Les collisions de magitrons multiples positifs._

Lorsque les Magitrons positifs rencontrent un atome baryonique, ils attireront à eux les protons, les particules négatives. Tout comme pour la rencontre décrite précédemment, une étrange interaction va avoir lieu, et ce sera cette fois-ci une implosion qui va se produire, et se répéter indéfiniment, du fait que les particules baryoniques et magiques, une fois séparées, vont s'attirer à nouveau, et recommencer perpétuellement.

Mais, vous vous en douterez, le fait que les protons soient ainsi séparés de leur noyau dégage une impressionnante quantité d'énergie, connue de nous sous le nom « d'énergie atomique ».

Alors, pourquoi ne vit-on pas dans un monde d'Armaggedon **(I) **?

Tout simplement car, comme dit plus haut, la matière magique est très certainement constituée de quarks, comme le sont les particules de la matière baryonique.

Pour cette raison, l'explosion ainsi produite va « souffler » l'implosion produite par le contact magitrons positifs et protons. Le reste de la puissance de l'explosion va être absorbée par les magitrons neutres se trouvant alentour, les positivant, qu'ils fussent simples, doubles ou multiples.

_XII) Les collisions de magitrons multiples neutres._

Lorsque les Magitrons neutres multiples rencontrent un atome baryonique, ils n'attireront ni ne repousseront les neutrons, ou les autres particules. Mais alors ?

A moins de se retrouver influencés soudainement par des magitrons négatifs ou positifs, ils vont littéralement s'insérer dans l'atome baryonique.

Et ils vont ainsi créer ce qui sera le sujet du chapitre :

**« La Vie et la Matière Magique »**

**_Magie_**

_Suppléments_

_XIII) Les ondes magiques_

Lorsque les magitrons positifs se retrouvent projetés à une vitesse supérieure à deux cent cinquante mille kilomètres à la seconde, après une interaction avec de la matière baryonique, ils ne parviennent plus à communiquer avec les autres magitrons jusqu'à ce que leur vitesse se stabilise de nouveau à la même que les autres magitrons. Ils sont alors nommés « ondes magiques positives ».

Leur utilité est sensiblement la même que celle des photons, la différence tenant de leur nature « magique ».

…

Lorsque les magitrons négatifs se retrouvent projetés à une vitesse inférieure à deux cent milliers de kilomètres à la seconde, après une interaction avec de la matière baryonique, ils ne parviennent plus à communiquer avec les autres magitrons jusqu'à ce que leur vitesse se stabilise de nouveau à la même que les autres magitrons. Ils sont alors nommés « ondes magiques négatives ».

Leur utilité est sensiblement la même que celle des photons, la différence tenant de leur nature « magique ». Elles sont néanmoins moins pratiques, ne pouvant réaliser au maximum que cinq fois le tour de la Terre en une seconde, contre sept et demie maximum pour leurs collègues positifs.

…

Maintenant, quel est l'intérêt d'avoir deux types d'ondes ? Surtout si l'un des deux types est inutile.

Premièrement, il faut savoir que les ondes magiques ne sont pas repérables de la même façon que les ondes électromagnétiques constituées de photons. Vous pourriez ainsi, si vous les maîtrisiez, envoyer d'importants messages au nez et à la barbe d'espions, sans qu'ils ne s'en rendent compte avec leur équipement « à photons ».

Et Deuxièmement, l'intérêt de la vitesse.

Si les ondes magiques sont soit trop lente ou trop rapides pour interagir avec les magitrons « classiques », il leur est néanmoins possible d'interagir entre elles, toujours par le biais de collisions. Il se produit alors le même effet que lorsque les magitrons « classiques » se rencontrent. Les magitrons constituant les ondes se neutralisent.

L'on pourrait croire, à raison, que cela stabilise leur vitesse et les fait redevenir des magitrons neutres « normaux ».

Mais pourtant non, bien au contraire. Car les magitrons projetés, s'ils deviennent neutres, poursuivent leur route, et gagnent en vitesse au fur et à mesure de leur avancée, et au fur et à mesure du fait qu'ils ne sont pas assimilables par les atomes baryoniques, comme leurs collègues multiples, et se retrouvent repoussés.

Si leur trajet ne se fait pas en droite ligne, un léger dénivelé existant, il est somme toute relativement droit tant qu'il y a de la matière baryonique, et parfaitement droit autrement. Leur vitesse exceptionnelle, toujours croissante, leur permet d'être extrêmement utile pour les communications avec d'autres planètes, ou avec des systèmes solaires, ou avec d'autres galaxies… pourquoi pas ?

**_A suivre_**

**_Magie_**

**(I) Qu'est **_l'Armaggedon_** ?**

**Vous le savez, les explosions atomiques de base ont été produites par le cassage d'atomes instables grâce à la pression apportée par des explosifs plus « conventionnels », grâce donc à une impressionnante puissance.**

**Mais, l'explosion atomique est, elle aussi, une impressionnante puissance…**

**Alors ne serait-il pas possible que cette explosion cause une pression suffisement forte à d'autres atomes instables qui se trouveraient là par le plus pur des hasards naturels ? Et que la chaîne se répète, une fois, deux fois, dix fois, cent fois, mille fois et plus ? **

**Et si l'Armaggedon était la nouvelle arme imparable, une fois que les protections IDS auront mis les missiles atomiques et nucléaires hors d'état de nuire, lorsqu'elles seront au point ?**

**Je n'ai fait que rapporter là la définition du mot telle qu'elle figure dans le dictionnaire. Merci de ne pas me considérer comme un « prophète » de la fin du monde.**


	13. La Vie et la Matière Magique

**_Avant de commencer_**

**Les cours concernant la matière magique sont divisés en plusieurs parties principales, afin de mieux les comprendre. En voici la liste :**

**- La Matière Magique**

**- La Vie et la Matière Magique**

**- Les Liens des Matières**

**- Les Forces de la Matière**

**- La Conduction Magique**

**_Cours de la Matière Magique_**

**_Chapitre XII : La Vie et la Matière Magique_**

**_Cette fiction n'a pour but qu'expliquer la Magie posément._**

**_Si vous pratiquez une quelconque croyance et que vous vous trouvez offensé dans votre foi, faites m'en part, mais évitez d'inonder ma boite de messages d'insultes en tous genres._**

**_Merci._**

_Poudlard toujours, dans la grande salle…_

- Ensuite, dit le professeur Léonard, nous allons étudier ce qui vient naturellement : l'intérêt de la magie dans la vie.

_Comment naît la vie ?_

_Rappelez-vous des Magitrons Neutres Multiples. Je vous aie dit qu'ils s'inséraient dans les atomes sans causer d'accident atomique. Mais alors, que font-ils ?_

_Réfléchissons posément. La matière baryonique qui nous entoure est totalement immobile. Les atomes sont les atomes et forment les molécules, mais aucun n'a de capacité de mouvement volontaire propre. Alors oui, comment naît la vie ? S'il n'y avait que les atomes, nous naîtrions de la pierre, directement et sans maternité._

_Alors nous sommes en droit de nous demander : Il y a-t-il quelque chose d'autre ?_

Le professeur Léonard regarda alors les réactions de la salle. Tout un chacun était suspendu à ses mots, et il se fit un plaisir d'attendre quelques instants pour continuer.

_Lorsque les Magitrons Neutres Multiples s'insèrent dans un atome, l'énergie qu'ils contiennent ne fait pas exploser celui-ci, mais donne un soudain coup de fouet à chacun. Alors que les électrons se mettent à graviter de plus en plus vite, les neutrons se rassemblent au cœur du noyau en une boule, et les protons vont se mettre à tourner dans le sens contraire des électrons. Ces deux mouvements vont créer un équivalent atomique de l'électricité statique, et l'énergie contenue ainsi dans les particules baryoniques va être peu à peu extraite._

_Maintenant, imaginez-vous quelque chose, une proportionnalité._

_Les bombes atomiques de Hiroshima et de Nagasaki ont chacune faite plus de cent cinquante milliers de victimes en l'espace de moins de dix secondes._

_Un être humain ne pourrait-il pas obtenir le même résultat, tout au long de sa vie ? A force de travail, ne pourrait-il pas détruire le paysage de la même façon ?_

_Comprenez où je veux en venir. Alors que les bombes libèrent l'énergie atomique en un instant, la présence des magitrons va permettre à l'atome d'exploser à une lenteur incroyable. C'est là l'un des secrets de la Vie._

_Outre l'énergie baryonique ainsi extraite, l'énergie magique intervient elle aussi. Comment ?_

_Si les magitrons neutres n'attirent ni ne repoussent les autres particules, magiques ou non, ils peuvent être eux-mêmes attirés. Imaginez maintenant un principe semblable à la gravité, mais à un niveau magique._

_Dopés et transformés par la présence des neutrons, les magitrons neutres vont attirer à eux d'autres magitrons, qui vont se lier à celui de base et former une longue chaîne. Cette chaîne, lentement, va croître, s'allonger, s'élargir, se métamorphoser. Imaginez-vous ce que l'on représente par une double spirale vue de côté… qui vois où je veux en venir ?_

_- A l'ADN ? Proposa le professeur Dumbledore._

_- C'est cela, Albus, répondit Léonard._

_Pour ceux qui ne sortent jamais de leur petite vie, sachez que l'ADN est la « pièce d'identité » de votre corps. Celui-ci se remettra de ses blessures en fonction de ce qui est inscrit dans votre ADN. Vous voulez dix bras en plus ? Inscrivez-le, et le corps se transformera petit à petit ! Pour le résultat, je ne promets néanmoins rien._

_Une fois l'Adn ainsi commencé à être formé, les magitrons neutres situés entre d'autres vont voir leur force d'attraction changer du tout au tout, alors que leur énergie va être sollicitée par les magitrons neutres situés au bout de la chaîne. Ils passeront par des phases de positivité et de négativité régulières… attirant ainsi à eux des magitrons aussi bien positifs que négatifs, qui, dominés par une intensité plus grande que la leur propre, vont faire fi de leur puissance et se lier aux magitrons neutres._

_Ces magitrons positifs et négatifs ne vont pas perdre leur puissance propre, du fait de la présence de l'énergie atomique. Ils vont attirer à eux d'autres atomes, qui, bien loin d'exploser comme décrit précédemment, vont se voir maîtrisés par le duo de la puissance atomique et de la puissance magique en action._

_Ainsi, l'Adn va se retrouver entouré par une masse d'autres atomes, qui vont se lier entre eux, et former des molécules magiquement maîtrisées._

_Néanmoins, la première cellule de vie ne pourrait ainsi être née. Elle n'est, pour l'instant, que « inscrite ». Il lui manque quelque chose. Qui sait quoi ?_

_- Du mouvement ? Proposa une voix._

_- Exactement !_

_C'est là que rentre en action une nouvelle fois l'énergie magique. Je vous l'ai dit, individuellement, les magitrons positifs et négatifs vont perdre leur puissance et leur capacité propre à attirer ou repousser. Mais vous avez entendu que les magitrons neutres de l'Adn étaient soumis à un mouvement continu du flux de leur énergie._

_Ce mouvement, dominant, va s'imprimer dans tous les atomes liés par l'Adn, et donc par la cellule. Y compris les atomes qui ne seront pas liés à un quelconque magitron._

_Et c'est ainsi que va naître réellement la première cellule de vie._

_Dans notre cas, il va se former un spermatozoïde mâle ou femelle, si vous êtes des garçons, ou un ovule si vous êtes une fille._

_La première étape de la vie est achevée._

…

_Plus avant, il faut se demander, comment les cellules font-elles pour se reproduire ? Vu qu'elles ne peuvent pratiquer la sexualité._

_Tout simplement, les magitrons liés aux atomes vont continuer encore et encore à attirer de la matière. Les cellules vont grossir, mais il adviendra un moment où elles seront trop grosses. Les pulsations de l'Adn, transmises à l'ensemble de la cellule, vont avoir trop de chemin à parcourir, et vont être de moins en moins nombreuses. La cellule se retrouve ainsi en danger, et devient instable._

_Il va alors se produire ce que l'on peut réellement nommer un miracle. Plutôt que mourir ou rester ainsi, la cellule va avoir son premier sursaut d'intelligence. L'Adn va petit à petit se dédoubler, et il va finalement se trouver deux « inscriptions » dans la cellule._

_Alors, dans une pulsation soudaine et vive, la cellule va se déchirer… et former deux nouvelles cellules, plus petites, qui vont recommencer encore et encore._

_C'est là le système de reproduction des Micro-organismes. Pour vous donner une idée de la vitesse de celle-ci, dite vous que ceux-ci sont ainsi capables de se reproduire une fois toutes les vingt minutes, lorsqu'ils sont dans des conditions idéales. C'est entre autre pour cela que je vous conseille de bien faire votre ménage… pour un microbe à un moment, vous en aurez 8589934592, soit huit milliards cinq cent octante neuf millions neuf cent trente quatre mille cinq cent nonante deux… au bout de seulement onze heures. Pour un seul microbe à l'origine._

**_NdA :_****_ La calculette de l'auteur ne va pas plus loin…_**

**_Pour vous simplifier les choses, ce présent cours est très largement simplifié, et ne fait que décrire les grandes lignes d'une cellule réussie_**_. _

**_A suivre_**


	14. Les Liens des Matières

**_Avant de commencer_**

**Les cours concernant la matière magique sont divisés en plusieurs parties principales, afin de mieux les comprendre. En voici la liste :**

**- La Matière Magique**

**- La Vie et la Matière Magique**

**- Les Liens des Matières**

**- Les Forces de la Matière**

**- La Conduction Magique**

**_Cours de la Matière Magique_**

**_Chapitre XIII : Les Liens des Matières_**

_Poudlard toujours, dans la grande salle_

- Maintenant, une nouvelle question se pose, dit le professeur Léonard. Précédemment, je vous aie cité la matière magique, la matière Baryonique et la matière Noire. Mais, outre le lien de la Vie entre les deux premières, quels sont les autres possibles et existants ?

Il fit alors disparaître le précédent texte de son écran magique, pour en faire apparaître un nouveau.

- Avant d'aller plus avant, je pense qu'il est utile de vous informer sur deux nouveaux sujets…

_Tout d'abord, la matière noire. Il ne s'agit pas là d'une « matière » à proprement parler –baryonique-, du point de vue de nos connaissances actuelles, mais d'une « absence » de matière ayant prise une certaine consistance._

_La première personne ayant scientifiquement émise l'hypothèse de son existence est Albert Einstein. Lui et ses successeurs estiment que cette matière compose entre 83 et 90% de l'univers observable depuis la Terre. Selon d'autres, cette matière constituerait entre autres les « trous noirs », ces « aspirateurs » de l'espace, plus grands que certaines galaxies._

_Ensuite, il faut savoir ce qu'est « l'antimatière ». Il s'agirait là, théoriquement toujours, de matière baryonique inversée. Les charges énergétiques négatives deviendraient positives, et les positives négatives. Selon la majeure partie des scientifiques, si un gramme d'antimatière entrait en contact avec un gramme de matière, les deux seraient annihilées en une explosion plusieurs milliers de fois plus importante que celle de Tsar Bomba, la plus puissante bombe atomique de l'histoire (qui était elle-même plusieurs centaines de fois plus puissante que celle d'Hiroshima)._

- Ces petites précisions faites, nous pouvons maintenant réellement commencer le cours.

L'affichage de l'écran magique du professeur changea alors à nouveau.

- En premier lieu, nous allons voir le second type de lien entre la matière magique et la matière Baryonique.

_Vous avez apprit que les magitrons neutres, liés avec les atomes baryoniques, avaient la capacité de « créer la vie ». Vous avez aussi apprit que les magitrons positifs et négatifs, maîtrisés par le duo de la puissance magique des magitrons neutres et la puissance atomique, n'avaient plus le même effet lorsqu'ils se trouvaient ainsi liés dans une cellule vivante. _

_Mais n'ont-ils vraiment plus aucun effet ?_

_Si._

_Si une cellule est plus forte proportionnellement en magitrons négatifs, son « battement énergétique » faiblira, et inversement avec les magitrons positifs. Ce simple fait est ce que l'on nomme généralement la « fatigue », ou bien le « JE PETE LA FORME ! »._

_Il y a encore un lien possible entre la matière magique et la matière baryonique. Mais il s'agit là du sujet du cours suivant…_

…

- En attendant d'y arriver, nous allons étudier le lien entre la Matière Magique et la Matière Noire. Quel est-il ?

_Je n'ai pas encore découvert quel était précisément le lien qui les unissait, mais j'ai put le définir._

_La puissance de la magie est capable de « diriger » la matière Noire comme le lit d'une rivière, l'eau. Imaginez donc, lorsque la magie est maîtrisée par un esprit conscient…_

Sur ces mots, le professeur Léonard leva les bras en l'air… et fit soudain jaillir de ses mains quelque chose qui ressemblait littéralement à de l'ombre à l'état de fumée contrôlée.

- Voici ce qui se produit lorsque l'on est capable de maîtriser la matière noire. L'on peut, entre autres, se constituer des « manteaux d'ombres », pour dissimuler à tous, et bien, son identité.

Ceci n'est que l'une des innombrables possibilités offerte par la matière Noire. Il y a encore une capacité extrêmement intéressante, mais nous la verrons lors du cours de magie Elémentaire Avancée !

…

- En ce qui concerne le lien entre la matière Noire et la Matière Baryonique, maintenant.

_Il est très étrange. _

_La matière noire est capable, par un procédé d'apparence fort semblable à celui de la gravité, d'attirer à elle toute la matière Baryonique, sous quelle forme qu'elle fût._

_Mais, étrangement, l'inverse ne se produit pas. J'ignore pourquoi._

_Etrangement, au vu des observations et des théories émises sur les Trous Noirs -si ceux-ci sont bel et bien constitués de matière noire-, cette dernière a la capacité de compacter la matière baryonique à un niveau incroyablement réduit…_

_Une petite hypothèse est alors possible…_

_En sachant que la taille de l'univers avant le big-bang est considérée comme étant celle d'une tête d'épingle, l'on peut penser que les trous noirs agissent comme des « recycleurs » de l'univers…_

_L'Histoire, qu'elle soit de la vie ou non, est une infinie répétition, après tout._

…

- Pour ce qui est du lien entre l'antimatière et la matière baryonique classique, il n'y a aucun contact possible en l'état, tout se finissant par une explosion titanesque et une annihilation générale. Avec un kilogramme de chaque, l'on rase la planète à plusieurs reprises…

_Néanmoins, il est possible de les associer lorsque l'on use de la magie._

_Entre un atome baryonique classique et un atome d'antimatière, il faut tout simplement placer un atome contenant un magitron négatif, puis un atome magitron neutre, et enfin un atome magitron positif. L'atome avec un magitron négatif se trouvant bien entendu du côté de l'atome baryonique classique, et l'atome avec un magitron positif se trouvant du côté de l'atome d'antimatière._

_Théoriquement, une telle association draine l'énergie des deux atomes ne pouvant se côtoyer. Mais, en réalité, les choses sont certainement bien plus compliquées…_

…

- Ensuite, pour ce qui est du rapport entre l'antimatière et la matière magique.

_Tout est semblable à ce qui se passe avec la matière baryonique classique, à la différence que toutes les charges énergétiques sont totalement inversées. Seuls les neutrons et les magitrons neutres ne changent pas de charge. A noter aussi, les sens de gravitation des particules sur elles mêmes sont eux aussi inversés._

…

- L'antimatière et la matière Noire, maintenant.

Il est fort difficile de savoir s'il se passe effectivement quelque chose entre ces deux matières, pour la simple raison que la seconde n'a jamais pût être observée… si elle existe.

Mais, avec les connaissances dont l'on dispose, il est fort possible que la matière absorbe l'énergie négative de l'antimatière, et annihile celle-ci.

Que devient cette matière noire ainsi chargée ?

Bien que disposant de bien peu de connaissances et de références, j'en ai une petite idée… et si la matière Noire était constituée de photons « éteints », ou « inversés » ? Cela serait fort probable… en sachant que les trous noirs absorbent tout, même la lumière, l'on est en droit de penser que la matière Noire absorbe l'énergie de la matière Baryonique,

Tout cela n'est, bien entendu, qu'hypothèses… car, effectivement, si l'on ignore si la matière noire existe bel et bien, l'on est sûrs d'une chose à son sujet : elle n'est pas constituée de Quarks, et ne peut donc être des « photons inversés ».

Néanmoins, cette petite théorie est intéressante, et il n'est pas omis que ses capacités soient l'inverse de celles des Photons.

…

- Maintenant, poussons un peu plus notre exploration de la matière.

_A un niveau plus infime encore que les particules dont nous avons parlé précédemment, la matière Baryonique, la Matière Magique et très certainement l'Anti-matière, sont constituées de microparticules nommées les « Quarks »._

_Maintenant, comment ceux-ci « créent » -ils la Magie, et comment l'échangent-ils ?_

_Très simplement ! La solution peut sembler sans fin, mais voici._

_Théoriquement, les Quarks eux-mêmes sont constitués de deux autres types de composants. L'un des deux constitue la matière « figée », tandis que l'autre est la matière « mouvante »._

_La « matière figée » constitue des boules, les particules que nous connaissons, qui sont en réalité des réservoirs de « matière mouvante ». L'intensité de celle-ci, au niveau de cette taille, n'a rien à voir avec l'intensité magique, et décide de la particularité de chaque particule, négativité, positivité, neutralité, et j'en passe._

_La « matière mouvante » est presque parfaitement semblable aux électrons. Chaque morceau qui sort de son « réservoir » le fait pour en gagner un autre, et n'est jamais perdu. Ce mouvement continu est fort étrange… plus l'intensité de la « matière mouvante » est grande, plus il y a de chance pour un réservoir d'accueillir d'en accueillir…_

_Une petite hypothèse, maintenant. Et si notre univers était un « réservoir » de « matière mouvante » ? Cela expliquerait bien des choses, notamment la Théorie de l'Expansion de l'univers, et du Big-bang…_

_Vous l'aurez compris, cette capacité à attirer plus au fur et à mesure que l'on grandit ressemble assez à la gravité… en effet, c'est cela !_

_Mais l'énergie magique est différente. _

_La gravité est le fait que la « matière mouvante » sorte d'un réservoir pour en gagner un autre. Mais, lorsque cette matière n'est pas dans un réservoir de « matière figée », que lui arrive t'il, hormis le fait de se déplacer ?_

_La « matière figée » ne constitue pas que des « réservoirs » pour la « matière mouvante ». Elle est aussi présente sous forme de boules solitaires, qui entrent en collision avec la « matière mouvante » lorsque celle-ci se déplace. _

_Ce simple fait déclenche des mouvements « rebelles », qui font que la « matière mouvante » ne se dirige pas forcément en direction du « réservoir » prévu logiquement._

_Mais, ce fait seul n'explique pas tout._

_Les « réservoirs » de matière « figée » ne sont que des coquilles creuses parsemées de trous. C'est par ceux-ci que la matière « mouvante » entre ou s'échappe._

_A l'intérieur des « réservoirs », la matière dite « mouvante » percute sans cesse la coque de son réservoir, rebondi, et ainsi de suite._

_Cette concentration de mouvements provoque un véritable « pic » de puissance. C'est cet ensemble qui crée les Quarks, et qui les imbibe littéralement d'énergie libre. _

_Autrement dit, d'énergie magique…_

**_Magie_**

**Bien que Nébuleux, les sujets abordés dans ce chapitre trouveront leur rôle dans la suite de la fiction…**

**L'ultime partie de chapitre, bien qu'inspirée de quelques hypothèses scientifiques, est entièrement de moi.**

**Un petit commentaire, s'il vous plaît ?**


	15. Les Forces de la Matière Magique

**_Avant de commencer_**

**Les cours concernant la matière magique sont divisés en plusieurs parties principales, afin de mieux les comprendre. En voici la liste :**

**- La Matière Magique**

**- La Vie et la Matière Magique**

**- Les Liens des Matières**

**- Les Forces de la Matière Magique**

**- La Conduction Magique**

**_Cours de la Matière Magique_**

**_Chapitre XIV : Les Forces de la Matière Magique_**

**_Cette fiction n'a pour seul but qu'expliquer la Magie posément._**

**_Si vous pratiquez une quelconque croyance et que vous vous trouvez offensé dans votre foi, faites m'en part, mais évitez d'inonder ma boite de messages d'insultes en tous genres._**

**_Merci._**

_Poudlard toujours, dans la grande salle._

- Maintenant, dit le professeur Léonard, nous allons étudier plus en profondeur les magitrons et leur rapport avec la Vie.

_Vous l'avez apprit précédemment, les magitrons sont soit positifs, soit négatifs, soit neutres. Ils émettent un rayonnement générant une force, influant de plusieurs façons sur les autres magitrons._

_Mais les magitrons ont une autre capacité fort étrange, incroyable –pour ne pas dire miraculeuse- : Ils agissent sur les sentiments, et plus largement sur tout le psyché d'un être vivant._

_Lorsque les cellules créées par l'union de magitrons et d'atomes baryonique aura formé un conglomérat de cellules autonomes en mouvement_**_ (= corps)_**_, il va se produire un premier miracle. Au niveau du cerveau, une concentration particulièrement importante de magitrons va avoir lieu. Alors que les muscles sont généralement composés à 0,005 % de magitrons, que les organes le sont environ à 0.05 %, le cerveau, lui, l'est à près de cinq pourcents._

_Différentes zones vont voir le jour, la plupart composées majoritairement de magitrons neutres alliés à quelques quantités de magitrons positifs et négatifs, et à quelques éléments baryoniques rares divers. _

_Dans ce fait, il est bon de préciser que certains magitrons resteront « fixes », tandis que d'autres circuleront librement dans le corps. Il y a, par exemple, la célèbre adrénaline, qui est un surplus de magitrons positifs dans quelques cellules disséminées dans le corps par le cerveau. Il en existe ainsi des centaines d'autres, peut-être des milliers._

_La combinaison ainsi créée entre tout ces magitrons va agir sur les mouvements du « corps », sur la matière baryonique, grâce à l'influence apportée aux divers magitrons des cellules. Si ceux-ci ne subissent pas de changement de puissance, cela est dût à la présence de l'énergie atomique. _

_La partie « contrôlée », est ce que l'on nomme généralement le « conscient ». « L'inconscient », quand à lui, est ce que l'on pourrait nommer le « potentiel » du cerveau, toutes les connexions de magitrons qui n'ont pas lieu naturellement mais qui peuvent être créées artificiellement._

_Cette capacité naturelle et ce potentiel possèdent plusieurs domaines d'actions…_

_Les combinaisons innombrables réalisées entre les magitrons neutres, positifs, négatifs, et l'énergie atomique des atomes baryoniques, vont influer grandement sur les _**_sentiments_**_. _

_Un trop plein de magitrons négatifs entraînera des sentiments et des réactions telles que la déprime, des pleurs…_

_Un trop plein de magitrons positifs, au contraire, entraînera des colères, de l'excitation…_

_Un trop plein de magitrons neutres pourra entraîner une apathie, des trous de mémoire, ou au contraire l'afflux de souvenir et d'idée._

_L'absence totale ou quasi-totale de magitrons négatifs entraînera des crises de nerf et des réactions physiques violentes, des pulsions parfois incontrôlables. _

_L'absence totale ou quasi-totale de magitrons positifs entraînera des dépressions pouvant mener à des envies suicidaires, à des « absences »…_

_Tous ces faits sont décidés par les « zones » du cerveau. A contact de l'afflux d'éléments du sang, celles-ci vont s'enrichir en magitrons, et parfois subir des « trop pleins ». Bien qu'il existe une large part de manœuvre de la conscience, il arrive que les trop pleins ainsi provoqués échappent à tout contrôle, ce qui provoque des pulsions. Après cela, la présence des autres zones du cerveau, et celle de leurs alliances de magitrons propres, va leur permettre d'interagir entre elles, et permettre à la conscience de « maîtriser » le corps. Une perte de contrôle se remarque par exemple lors des crises d'épilepsie, ou chez les pédophiles, schizophrènes et autres._

…

_Maintenant, l'alliance merveilleuse entre les magitrons et la matière baryonique va donner à cette dernière une merveilleuse capacité. Les _**_souvenirs_**_, ou _**_mémoire._**

_La vie de chaque cellule, à chaque instant, se grave dans ses atomes magnifiés, avec une précision absolue. Naturellement, ces souvenirs ne sont accessibles qu'au niveau des connexions naturelles du cerveau, mais il est parfaitement possible de les amplifier afin de se rappeler de chaque instant de sa vie, de penser à plusieurs choses à la fois, d'obtenir une mémoire tactile, psychique ou mentale immédiate._

**_L'intelligence_**_ est en réalité l'ensemble des connexions magiques du cerveau. Il ne faut pas confondre « culture » et « intelligence ». La culture relève du niveau de la mémoire. Une personne très cultivée n'est que rarement réellement intelligente, car parfaitement incapable de faire de liens entre toutes ses connaissances. L'intelligence est la capacité à agir mentalement et à contrôler le corps en conséquence._

_La _**_réflexion_**_ est la capacité à contrôler l'intelligence et la l'allier aux connaissances engendrées par la mémoire et les souvenirs._

**_L'imagination_**_ se trouve en réalité être les souvenirs d'existences passées. Les atomes magifiés conserve en effet leurs souvenirs, même lorsqu'ils cessent d'être en contact avec de la magie, et transmettent à nouveaux ceux-ci lorsqu'ils sont de nouveau liés à des magitrons._

_Il existe encore bien des domaines du psyché Humain, ou plus largement de l'animal, qui relève du rapport entre les magitrons et les atomes baryoniques. Il n'appartient qu'à vous de les découvrir…_


	16. La Conduction Magique

**_Avant de commencer_**

**Les cours concernant la matière magique sont divisés en plusieurs parties principales, afin de mieux les comprendre. En voici la liste :**

**- La Matière Magique**

**- La Vie et la Matière Magique**

**- Les Liens des Matières**

**- Les Forces de la Matière Magique**

**- La Conduction Magique**

**_Cours de la Matière Magique_**

**_Chapitre XV : La Conduction Magique_**

_Poudlard Toujours, dans la grande salle…_

- Pour terminer cette laborieuse journée, s'exclama le professeur Léonard, nous allons étudier les mystères de la conduction magique !

_En début de journée, vous avez pût apprendre que les Magitrons négatifs, neutres et positifs s'entraînaient les uns les autres dans un ballet continu. Ne croyez pas que celui-ci est irréfléchi, aléatoire et imprévisible ! Tout est parfaitement orchestré !_

_La création de la Vie n'est pas le fruit du hasard ! C'est le résultat d'une conduction magique précise._

_Vous avez appris que la positivité, la neutralité et la négativité des Magitrons entraînaient un mouvement continu de la matière magique._

_Maintenant, vous devez savoir que la magie est aussi soumise à ce que l'on peut nommer « la pression magique ». C'est elle qui décide de l'intensité et de la puissance. _

_En fonction du nombre de magitrons négatifs ou positifs, l'énergie magique aura tendance à se contracter ou à se dilater, provoquant ainsi un mouvement supplémentaire._

_S'il arrive parfois que ce mouvement n'ait pas une grande importance, il permet par moment de réaliser des surcharges magiques naturelles, qui permettent potentiellement une explosion de la vie dans certains endroits. _

_Nous allons maintenant voir un point de la conductivité magique qui devrait vous parler à toutes et à tous…_

**_Magie_**

**_Les Baguettes Magiques_**

**_(Les artefacts conducteurs en général)_**

- Maintenant, avant que je vous dise « au revoir » pour aujourd'hui, nous allons étudier un dernier point, fort intéressant. Les baguettes magiques. Ce cours est fort riche, aussi allons nous y aller point par point.

**_Premièrement :_****_ La fabrication_**

- A première vue, pour un novice irréfléchi, une baguette n'est qu'un simple bout de bois que l'on a creusé afin d'y introduire un élément magique, l'ensemble permettant de jeter les sortilèges. La réalité est bien loin d'être aussi simple !

_Déjà, pour fabriquer une baguette, il faut trouver un bois et un élément magique dont l'intensité et la puissance magique respectives puissent s'associer sans affaiblissement aucun de l'un ou de l'autre._

_Ensuite, il ne suffit pas de glisser l'élément magique dans un creux de la baguette, et de la remuer ! Il faut faire fusionner les deux ingrédients ensembles. Pour cela, il faut tout simplement inonder de magie les deux éléments, au même moment, afin de les forcer à obtenir une nouvelle puissance et une nouvelle intensité magique. Il y a de nombreuses manières de procéder, chaque type de baguette en nécessitant un en particulier. Voici quelques exemples…_

_Le premier consiste à tenir la baguette et à y injecter son propre pouvoir via sa propre volonté. Bien que le plus efficace, ce système n'est plus utilisé que dans des cas exceptionnels, pour la simple raison que la baguette s'adaptait immédiatement à la personne l'ayant créée, et non pas à son destinataire._

_Il est aussi possible d'user d'une potion de puissance. La baguette va absorber toute la puissance et l'intensité des ingrédients. Néanmoins, cela nécessite de solides connaissances en potionnisme, et est extrêmement dangereux. Les principaux ingrédients étant de la poudre de corne d'éruptif et du venin de basilic concentré._

_La manière la plus sûre de finir une baguette, et aussi la plus longue, est d'user des Runes._

_En effet, lorsqu'une baguette est terminée, elle absorbe la magie ambiante pour se lier avec elle, comme le fait toute magie pour se neutraliser. Lorsque cela est fait, une baguette devient indépendante, et ne peut plus avoir de maître. _

_C'est pour cela que, à l'origine, les baguettes magiques étaient immédiatement liées à un sorcier, même si celui-ci ne leur convenait pas._

_Un jour, un fabricant de baguettes a développé un procédé runique en s'inspirant du magnétisme des aimants. Les baguettes sont gravées d'une rune Positive, liée par une Rune de Lien jusqu'à une rune Génératrice, et protégées ensembles dans un pentacle autonome. Ainsi, la magie attirée par la négativité naturelle de la baguette est repoussée par la positivité de la rune, et la magie du pentacle est conservée en place grâce à des runes de protection. Une rune d'Auto-sélection gravée sur la baguette permet au premier sorcier à qui la baguette convient, et uniquement à ce sorcier, de déverser sa puissance et son intensité magique dans l'artefact, et d'obtenir ainsi une baguette pratiquement parfaitement pure._

_Même si le procédé de création d'une baguette via l'emploi de runes peut paraître simple, sachez qu'il faut de très solides connaissances dans ce domaine pour ainsi fabriquer un artefact conducteur. Mais vous en apprendrez plus durant le cours sur les runes magiques._

**_Deuxièmement :_****_ Comment les baguettes vous choisissent-elles ?_**

- Maintenant, nous allons apprendre ce qui fait qu'une baguette convient ou non à telle ou telle personne.

_Tout d'abord, vous vous en doutez, il faut que l'intensité de la baguette et sa puissance soient suffisamment proches des vôtres propres. Mais, si cela était tout, les plus difficiles d'entre vous n'auraient à tester que deux ou trois baguettes pour trouver leur bonheur, non pas des dizaines comme dans certains cas._

_Il faut entre autres que le pourcentage de magitrons négatifs, neutres et positifs de votre cerveau soit proche de celui qui compose la baguette. Sinon, votre énergie magique va se déverser à l'intérieur de l'artefact, mais va partir sans s'y attarder et sans provoquer._

_Mais cela n'est pas décisif. Les sentiments sont aussi très importants._

_Comme vu précédemment, les magitrons ont la merveilleuse capacité de conserver les souvenirs et les sentiments. Les magitrons négatifs se trouvant plus dans le domaine des sentiments négatifs, et inversement._

_Si vous avez un cerveau contenant plus de souvenirs gais que d'autres et que vous essayez une baguette avec un élément issu d'un animal carnivore, par exemple, il n'y a qu'extrêmement peu de chances que vous soyez compatible._

_Ceci n'est néanmoins qu'un exemple, l'on peut en trouver encore énormément d'autres._

**_Troisièmement :_****_ En ce qui concerne la « mémoire » des baguettes._**

_Vous n'êtes sans doute pas sans ignorer l'existence de divers sortilèges permettant de savoir quels sortilèges vous avez utilisés précédemment. _

_Comment cela est-il possible ?_

_Tout simplement grâce à la capacité mémorielle des magitrons. Le sortilège use de la volonté de son lanceur pour les trouver et fait apparaître une image symbolisant les précédents sortilèges lancés._

**_Quatrièmement :_****_ L'usage d'une baguette dans le domaine des Arts de l'Esprit._**

_Une baguette est un conducteur que l'on peut considérer comme un « tuyau » magique tout particulièrement sûr. Cela est très utile dans le domaine de la Légilimencie. Vous devinerez pourquoi si vous vous souvenez de ce cours là…_

**_Cinquièmement :_****_ Les qualités magiques d'une baguette._**

_Pourquoi dit-on que certaines baguettes sont plus aptes à la pratique de la métamorphose ou des enchantements ? Des duels ? Pourquoi certaines sont considérées comme maniables ou récalcitrantes, rapides ou lentes ?_

_Cela est dut à bien des détails. _

_Concernant un domaine de la magie particulier, cela dépend de l'élément central qui y est apporté. Un cheveu de Vélane, par exemple, apportera une plus grande facilité pour les sortilèges, tandis qu'un ongle de Vampire sera plus apte à la pratique de la métamorphose._

_Concernant la maniabilité et la rapidité, cela est dut au duo du bois et de l'élément central, et au lien réalisé avec votre cerveau. Plus les deux liens seront parfaits, plus la baguette sera compatible et efficace de tous points de vue. C'est aussi pour cela qu'emprunter une baguette à quelqu'un d'autre ne vous permet pas une efficacité importante._

…

_C'était là tout ce que nous avions à voir pour ce cours et pour aujourd'hui. L'étude de la matière magique est désormais terminée, mais elle possède encore bien des propriétés dont nous parlerons par la suite. Je vous conseille d'étudier sérieusement, car la matière imprègne tous les autres domaines que nous allons avoir la chance d'étudier par la suite._

_Sur ce, bonne fin de journée à toutes et à tous !_


	17. La vision magique

**_Chapitre XVI : La Vision Magique_**

_Poudlard. Dans une salle de cours particulier._

Ce jour était tout particulier dans la relative monotonie de la célèbre école de sorcellerie. Aujourd'hui, le professeur infantile qu'était le dénommé Léonard donnait son premier cours « privé », c'est-à-dire réservé aux seuls élèves volontaires. Dans la salle qui lui avait été allouée, il y avait une quarantaine d'élèves et tous les professeurs, certains étant là par la grâce d'un Retourneur de temps. Aucun d'entre eux ne voulait manquer un seul des enseignements de leur collègue.

- Bonjour à toutes et à tous ! Commença celui-ci. Aujourd'hui, nous allons étudier la Vision Magique, aussi nommé par certains « L'œil du Dragon ».

_Le mystère de ce que l'on nomme la « vision magique est d'une extrême simplicité. Pour voir la magie, il suffit de le vouloir. Comment ?_

_Tout simplement, votre esprit, votre magie, votre imagination, vos pensées… tout cela n'est en réalité que des magitrons._

_Vos pensées sont à votre échelle. De la même manière qu'un enfant voit la réalité comme plus imposante qu'un adulte, un oiseau la verra bien plus immense que ne le fait un éléphant. Le même système s'applique à la magie, à ceci près que ne pouvant voir plus petit qu'elle -l'énergie pure n'étant pas visible à proprement dit-, elle s'observe elle-même. Et elle le fait réellement bien._

_Votre esprit est de la magie. En fermant les yeux et en vous concentrant suffisement, vous n'aurez aucun mal à voir le plan magique _**_(= univers) _**_vous entourant. Bien que ce soit possible, ne vous attendez pas à voir les magitrons eux-mêmes. Pour cela, il vous faudra beaucoup d'entraînement. Les Arts de l'esprit sont très utiles pour y parvenir. Avec un peu de travail, vous pourriez même superposer cette vue à celle de vos yeux, et ainsi déjouer les sortilèges dissimulés sans problème._

_La vision magique apporte maints avantages aux sortilèges courants. La maîtriser vous permet de ne plus devoir traduire les « messages » des ondes magiques, par exemple. Le nombre de chose ainsi possible est absolument inouï, se comptant sans peine par milliers._

- L'une des principales utilités de la vision magique est qu'elle permet de créer ou de modifier des sortilèges avec une facilité déconcertante. Cela est d'ailleurs le sujet de notre prochain cours…


	18. La création et le mélange des sortilèges

**_Chapitre XVII : La création et le mélange des sortilèges_**

**_I) La création des sortilèges._**

_Poudlard. Dans une salle de cours particulier._

- Nous allons maintenant étudier deux sujets tout particulièrement intéressants. Le premier d'entre eux est la création de sortilèges. Comment faire ?

_La création d'un sortilège utile prend en compte d'innombrables détails, certains d'apparence absolument dérisoires mais parfois capitaux. Regardez plutôt la liste qui suit !_

Derrière le petit professeur, le mur du fond de la salle se transforma soudain en un écran géant…

- Hygrométrie magique (magie sous forme liquide)

- Barométrie magique (magie sous forme d'éther ou de gaz)

- Poussières magiques (particules de magie sous forme solide)

- Pourcentage de magitrons de chaque type à usiter

- Concentration des magitrons

- Méthode d'utilisation du sort (baguette ou autre)

- Utilité du sort (classique, charme, philtre, élixirs…)

- Apparence du sortilège (couleur, volume)

- Type du sortilège (rayon, flèche, sphère, charme, à ondes magiques…)

- Usage ou non de matière baryonique (principalement pour les sortilèges élémentaires)

- Et encore beaucoup d'autres.

- Pour créer un sortilège, il est absolument nécessaire d'être calé en mathématiques. En effet, les sortilèges calculateurs ne sont pas assez performants, pour la simple raison qu'ils ne font qu'user des capacités mentales de leur lanceur.

_Outre le fait de devoir étudier l'arithmancie durant des années, il est aussi possible d'user de moyens Moldus. Les ordinateurs les plus puissants, capables de centaines de milliers d'opérations par heure, peuvent créer la théorie de n'importe quel sortilège en moins de dix minutes. Après cela, il suffit juste d'apprendre à le lancer._

- Les calculs de base nécessaires à la création d'un sortilège sont relativement simples, mais bien trop compliqués pour être exprimés ici. En effet, si calculer un seul magitron suffit pour créer un sort, il en faut des milliards de milliards pour que celui-ci ait un effet à notre échelle.

…

**_II) Le mélange des sortilèges._**

- Maintenant, voyons ce qu'il faut faire pour mélanger deux sortilèges. A votre avis, comment faut-il procéder ? Oui, Albus ?

- Recalculer les sortilèges pour les adapter les uns-aux autres ?

- Oui et non. Il faut effectivement recommencer les calculs de chacun pour les adapter à la présence de l'autre, mais cela ne fonctionnera aussi simplement que pour une infime minorité de sorts.

_Il faut savoir que les magitrons constituants un sort forment un conglomérat, une association de particules, et ne seront compatibles avec une autre que si celle-ci est de même puissance et de même force, c'est-à-dire positive, neutre ou négative. Si ce détail n'est pas correctement réalisé, alors les deux sortilèges pourront être lancés en même temps, mais ils auront pratiquement 99,99% de chances de se neutraliser l'un et l'autre, principalement s'ils sont respectivement positifs et négatifs._

_Pour parvenir à mélanger deux sortilèges incompatibles, il y a seulement deux méthodes que l'on peut considérer comme « viables ». _

_La première est tout simplement d'abaisser ou d'augmenter la puissance de chacun afin que les forces positives et négatives cohabitent suffisamment étroitement pour ne pas se neutraliser. Cela est possible lorsqu'une volonté plus puissante que celle des magitrons les force à le faire. Il faut donc de préférence être un occlumencien accompli pour parvenir à lancer un tel sortilège double. L'avantage de cette méthode est que tout le monde peut la maîtriser facilement dès l'instant que les sortilèges à lancer sont « maîtrisés » par la volonté. De plus, cette méthode permet potentiellement d'augmenter la puissance des sortilèges combinés bien au-delà de ce qu'ils peuvent normalement faire. Pour vous donner un ordre d'idée, un sortilège de flatulence « dopé » peut sans peine repousser, dévier ou même arrêter un Avada Kedavra._

- La seconde méthode consiste à ajouter un troisième sortilège, matérialisant votre volonté sous la forme de magitrons neutres.

_Cette méthode ne nécessite pas d'être occlumencien à un quelconque niveau, mais il faut apprendre à relancer tous vos sortilèges, même les plus simples. Le seul avantage de cette technique est sa facilité d'apprentissage, son plus grand inconvénient est que les sortilèges perdent de leur efficacité de façon dramatique. En règle générale, lancer un sortilège double en plein duel en usant de cette méthode relève du suicide._

_La raison pour laquelle cette technique affaibli les sorts est que les magitrons neutres « absorbent » la force magique des magitrons négatifs et positifs, la redirigent vers eux-mêmes, créant ainsi un courant qui pompe la force de vos sortilèges. Cette force disparaît par la suite dans la magie volatile, ou se transforme en petite partie en ondes magiques. _

- Encore une fois, la nature ne facilite pas les choses, et seuls celles et ceux qui s'en donnent les moyens peuvent réussir !


	19. La Magie Temporelle

**_hapitre XVIII : La Magie Temporelle_**

**_Etant relativement compliqué, ce chapitre est divisé en plusieurs parties. Bonne lecture !_**

…

**_I. Introduction_**

_Poudlard, dans la grande salle._

Ce jour-là, en l'illustre château, le Professeur enfant Léonard avait décidé de donner un nouveau cours « fermé », autrement dit réservé aux seuls élèves volontaires. Néanmoins, le sujet était tel qu'il n'y avait eu que quelques personnes pour ne pas venir, ces quelques étant à l'infirmerie pour de diverses raisons.

C'est pour cela que, une fois n'est pas coutume, il se retrouvait en compagnie de tous les élèves et professeurs dans la grande salle transformée pour l'occasion en amphithéâtre…

- Aujourd'hui, dit-il, nous allons étudier ce que le commun nomme la « Magie Temporelle ». Autrement dit, les moyens magiques de voyager dans le temps ou de transformer celui-ci. En vous aidant de ce que vous avez appris durant les cours sur la matière magique, qui peut formuler quelques idées sur un moyen de procéder pour l'un ou l'autre ?

Dans la foule de studieux élèves, plusieurs murmures s'élevèrent alors, mais personne ne trouva un semblant de réponse, même parmi les professeurs.

- Il n'est pas très étonnant que vous ne trouvassiez rien, rassura alors l'enseignant infantile. Ce qui est sous nos yeux est le plus difficile à voir ! Ecoutez-donc ce qui suit…

_Dans le cours sur la matière magique, il est dit que celle-ci a la capacité incroyable d'accumuler les souvenirs du passé. Ainsi, ce que la magie d'anciens êtres vivants a connu, les autres s'en souviendront sous formes de rêves, de visions ou d'imagination._

_Ces « souvenirs » se situent en dehors du vivant, et sont accessible pour la totalité de celui-ci, du plus petit microbe au plus imposant être._

_Mais cette mémoire magique n'est pas accessible uniquement d'un point de vue de l'esprit._

_La magie est, à l'instar de la matière baryonique, de l'énergie. A ceci près que, contrairement à sa cousine, elle n'est pas condensée au point d'être devenue solide et immobile. Elle est aussi fortement compressée sur elle-même, mais est soumise à un mouvement continu du fait de sa « négativité », de sa « positivité » ou de sa « neutralité »._

_Ce mouvement est ce qui permet la « circulation » des souvenirs… et aussi l'écoulement du temps._

_Le « temps » est le mouvement de la magie. Il s'écoule à la même vitesse que celle-ci voyage lorsqu'elle est au niveau des magitrons classiques, c'est-à-dire ceux qui ne se sont pas transformés en ondes magiques._

…

**_II. Le voyage temporel_**

- Voyager dans le temps, c'est visualiser les souvenirs du passé et réussir à s'imaginer s'y trouver. Pour cela, bien que n'étant pas obligatoire, la vision magique est une capacité extrêmement utile.

_Comment est-il possible de se promener dans le temps ? Il y a deux méthodes._

_La première manière de procéder est théoriquement simple, mais ne relève pas exclusivement de la magie temporelle. Vous la découvrirez plus en détail dans le cours sur la magie Dimensionnelle. _

_La seconde méthode demande un niveau exceptionnel de maîtrise de son esprit. En effet, il faut être capable de « lire » la « mémoire » de la magie. Cela fait, il faut y intégrer son esprit, comme si vous viviez un de vos propres souvenirs. Ensuite, enfin, il faut « suivre » le mouvement de ces souvenirs en les forçant à rester unis à la fois entre eux et avec votre propre esprit. _

_A ce moment, bien que vous ne vous en soyez pas aperçu, vous aurez alors quitté notre plan de réalité et serez en train d'errer dans la magie pure. _

_Afin de voyager dans le temps, il vous faut ressentir le mouvement de la magie, puis le forcer à l'arrêt au moment que vous souhaitez. Une énorme énergie sera alors dégagée par la neutralisation soudaine des magitrons que vous maîtrisez, et vous serez expulsé du plan de réalité des magitrons… pour vous retrouver à l'époque que vous aurez souhaitée._

- Voyager dans le temps de cette manière peut paraître relativement simple, mais sachez qu'il n'en est rien. J'ai moi-même un jour réalisé un voyage d'une heure afin d'assister à ma naissance. Simplement remonter le temps des cinquante ans que j'avais à l'époque a failli me tuer, pour la simple raison qu'il faut une puissance magique titanesque pour réaliser l'ensemble des étapes d'un voyage. Au final, bien que je me sois effectivement retrouvé à l'époque de ma venue au monde, je n'ai rien put en voir, trop épuisé pour cela.

- Professeur ! Demanda soudain une voix dans la foule de la salle. Si vous avez été épuisé, comment avez-vous fait pour revenir à votre époque ?

- C'est une très bonne question. Tout simplement, je me suis aidé d'un « fil » de magie renforcé aux runes, qui disposait d'une grande quantité de magie afin de me permettre de retrouver mon chemin. Cette sécurité est très importante, ne vous y trompez pas. Dites-vous que le nombre d'atomes vous composant est absolument dérisoire par rapport aux infinies possibilités de voyages dans le temps une fois que vous êtes dans le plan de réalité de la magie.

_Un détail qu'il est bon de notre, maintenant. Nous avons vu précédemment que l'écoulement du temps était le mouvement de la magie. Et nous savons que les ondes magiques voyagent plus vite que la magie en elle-même. Et pourtant, il est impossible de voyager dans le temps en usant des ondes magiques._

_La raison en est que seuls les magitrons entiers permettent de voyager dans le temps, car le temps est constitué de magitrons entiers. Les ondes, elles, sont à mi-chemin entre la particule magique et l'énergie pure qui constitue le Tout. Expliqué différemment, l'on peut dire que le voyage dans le temps implique de voyager jusqu'à un souvenir, les souvenirs –la mémoire- étant constitués par de l'énergie pure dépendante des magitrons. Sans le magitron, la « mémoire » s'efface et n'est plus. C'est pour cela que seuls des magitrons entiers permettent le voyage dans le temps._

…

**_III. Les règles des voyages temporels_**

- Maintenant, il est bon de connaître les différentes règles naturelles qui régissent les voyages temporels.

_Outre celle citée voici quelques lignes, il vous faut savoir qu'il est impossible de voyager de VOTRE présent jusqu'au futur de celui-ci. La raison en est elle aussi très simple._

_Le plan de magie dans lequel nous vivons est parfaitement uni. Dès l'instant que vous vivez quelque chose, des ondes magiques vont partir de vous-même, de votre propre esprit, et s'imprimeront dans les autres magitrons les entourant, eux-mêmes copiant leurs informations vers d'autres, et ainsi de suite._

_Pour parvenir à voyager dans le futur à partir de VOTRE présent, il faudrait que vous parveniez à déplacer votre esprit plus rapidement que lui-même, et plus rapidement que les plus rapides des ondes magiques… ce qui n'est possible ni avec les magitrons –quelle que soit leur forme-, ni avec la matière baryonique. Autrement dit, vous ne pouvez voyager dans le futur avec la magie._

_Le seul moyen VIABLE de voyager vers le futur est tout d'abord de vous rendre dans le passé._

_Ensuite, en ce qui concerne le fait de pouvoir se rencontrer soi-même dans le passé… Le risque souvent avancé de se prendre pour un fou ou un mage noir existe, effectivement. Mais la magie étant ce qu'elle est, votre instinct vous avertira quelque peu de ce qui se passe. De plus, ce danger n'existe que tant que vous ignorez la possibilité des voyages dans le temps. Logiquement, dès que vous connaissez celle-ci et que vous projetez d'en réaliser, vous ne courez plus aucun risque. C'est aussi pour tout cela que vous ne risquez absolument rien si vous vous rencontrez au hasard d'un Retourneur de Temps… dès que vous savez que vous allez en obtenir un, la possibilité de vous rendre visite existe parfaitement. De plus, le délai d'obtention imposé par la bureaucratie joue là un rôle de sécurité très utile._

_En ce qui concerne la possibilité de réaliser des modifications du passé, maintenant. Est-il possible, par exemple, de faire guérir un ami proche que vous savez condamné en lui évitant de tomber malade ? _

_Oui et non. _

_Non, pour la simple raison que, une fois que vous aurez voyagé dans le temps, vos souvenirs de la maladie de votre ami et de celui-ci mort s'imprégneront dans la réalité du passé, et finiront par avoir lieu. Au mieux parviendrez-vous à limiter ses souffrances. _

_Oui, théoriquement, car il est bel et bien possible de modifier la magie elle-même, c'est-à-dire de créer un plan de réalité totalement nouveau et indépendant. Mais pour cela, il faudrait que vous soyez vous-même la magie… une autre possibilité est d'imposer à la magie ambiante, et donc à celle de votre ami, une volonté plus forte que la moyenne naturelle. A ce que l'on dit, un seul homme a un jour réussi à imposer sa volonté à la magie, et à transformer cette dernière en conséquence._

_Le petit problème qu'est la création d'un univers alternatif nous mène d'ailleurs au point suivant._

…

**_IV. Les distorsions temporelles_**

- Comment réaliser une distorsion temporelle ? Il y a pour cela plusieurs méthodes.

_La première use théoriquement de la volonté. Afin de distordre le temps, il faut en imposer sa volonté magique à la magie ambiante, afin de la repousser et de créer une sorte de « bulle » autonome. Ensuite, il faut vouloir ralentir ou accélérer le temps à l'intérieur de cette bulle, afin qu'il s'écoule différemment d'à l'extérieur. Cette méthode n'est pour l'instant que théorique : en effet, pour la mettre en œuvre il faudrait user de quantités d'énergie absolument phénoménale, si grande que je doute qu'un millier de sorciers pourraient la mettre en œuvre._

- Une seconde méthode implique le fait que le corps et l'esprit ne sont pas soumis à la même réalité de temps.

_En effet, le corps subira non seulement l'usure impliquée par sa fusion avec la magie, mais aussi celle causée par l'érosion de la matière, elle-même principalement générée par le frottement des atomes et par le mouvement de la gravité._

_De son côté, l'esprit est soumis à la réalité du temps magique, mais aussi à l'usure apportée par sa fusion avec la matière baryonique. Cela peut paraître étonnant, mais le frottement inter-magitrons n'érode pas l'esprit. Ce qui use celui-ci est le changement du niveau de l'énergie le constituant. Cela se remarque généralement avec les maladies mentales et certaines affectations. Parfois, l'on voit des enfants considérablement éveillés pour leur âge, ou des vieillards retombant en enfance…_

- La troisième méthode pour distordre le temps consiste à jouer avec ce que l'on nomme les réalités « majeure » et « mineure ». La première est tout simplement le temps « classique », le mouvement de la magie. « Le », ou plutôt « les » seconds, est le nom donné aux distorsions temporelles naturelles.

_Il arrive en effet parfois que le mouvement de la magie change de rythme en certains endroits. Cela se produit généralement lorsque deux « systèmes magiques », les « champs » de magie au niveau cosmique, se touchent en interfèrent entre eux en un sens inverse à celui d'un système d'engrenage. Il arrive alors ce que l'on nomme une « tempête » de magie : une partie de celle-ci quitte son système stellaire d'origine, soit pour aller dans l'autre, soit pour disparaitre, soit pour former une sorte de « météorite » magique. Dans chacun de ces cas, il est rare que le mouvement magique reste identique à celui de son système d'origine. Cela est donc une distorsion temporelle par rapport au système stellaire magique d'origine._

- Enfin, sachez qu'un usage intelligent des distorsions temporelles permet d'être quasiment immortel. Théoriquement, en se débrouillant correctement, une vie d'humain d'un siècle peut sans peine passer à un milliard d'année…

…

**_V. La réalité mineure II_**

- Revenons quelques instants sur la distorsion de la « réalité mineure ». Au vu de ce qui a été dit, il y a un petit problème qui transparait… Savez-vous lequel ?

Dans la grande salle studieuse, personne ne leva la main. Tout ce qui avait été dit paraissait parfaitement plausible…

- J'ai parlé des réalités mineures comme étant naturelles. Mais il ne faut pas non plus oublier les artificielles !

_Voyager dans le temps avec une réalité mineure séparée d'une réalité majeure est la méthode la plus efficace et la plus demandeuse en puissance et volonté. Pour en réaliser une, (et non pas maîtriser une réalité mineure produite naturellement) il faut parvenir à devenir plus puissant que l'univers en lui-même… a ce niveau, je doute fortement qu'un seul être puisse y parvenir. Il faudrait dominer toute la magie, ce qui est pratiquement impossible… je dis bien_ _pratiquement._

Ce style de voyage dans le temps implique tous les avantages décrits plus haut, et le seul inconvénient de la puissance…

**_Je vous laisse imaginer ce que ma folie d'auteur a prévu pour la suite…_**

…

- C'est tout en ce qui concerne la magie temporelle uniquement. Il reste encore quelques détails à étudier à ce sujet, mais il nous faut auparavant voir un autre domaine, celui de la magie dite « dimensionnelle ». Et encore avant cela, il vous faut en apprendre encore un peu en ce qui concerne la matière magique… et ce qu'il y a au-delà.

**_Le prochain chapitre se nommera : _****« **_Au-delà de la matière magique »._

_NOTE : cette fiction a fait l'objet d'une rapide MAJ le 3 mars 2014. Une refonte complète est en cours d'étude et sera postée à son achèvement. J'ignore encore combien de temps cela me prendra, mais aucun chapitre ne sera publié d'ici là._


End file.
